Thicker Than Water
by AGL03
Summary: Final installment of the Leverage Series. Ra's Al Ghul is back and ready to claim his heir. His sites set on Batman he uses what he values most against him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the Sequel to Leverage and the Ties that Bind, I do highly recommend reading those two first otherwise quite a bit won't make sense. And so sorry this took so long, had a very serious case of writers block towards the end. I have to admit reviews, follows, and favs totally spurred me on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prologue

_"__Welcome back to our exclusive interview with Roy Harper and Richard Wayne. We are now joined by Richard's adoptive father Bruce Wayne. Tell me Richard, since your parent's tragic death and coming to live with Mr. Wayne you have been the victim of a number of kidnappings and other dangerous incidences. What made this one so different?"_

_Richard eyes were sad as they glanced to his father, the elder placing a comforting hand on his shoulder to encourage him. Taking a deep breath he answered "Every time is awful…these guys think they can just take me, Bruce gives them money, and they go on their way…but it's not like that, not for me, I just don't get over it. I see and hear them in my dreams at night, the threats that they'll be back or come back to kill me so I can't testify. I'm scared to walk past an alley not knowing if there is someone in there with a bottle of chloroform, or at school when there is a fire drill…is it really a fire drill or is some creep in a mask waiting in the woods for me to come out…" _

_He paused again Roy now placing a hand on his other shoulder "But this time with Mr. Luthor it wasn't about money, it was about completing and army and devastating the city if not more. Then when we were rescued and the robots stopped, he got away with it! Claiming to have been protecting us rather than masterminding it and no one believed us. I guess that is what made it worse, knowing he was still out there, and the public eating out of his hands"._

_"__But your father was able to get a restraining order against him" Lois added gently._

_Dick nodded "Yes, after Mr. Luthor threatened me at a public function, saying basically he would never stop using me against Bruce…and he's not the only one either, I know it will happen again no matter how well protected I am". Now the tears appeared, bright blue eyes driving into the camera "I have already lost one family and it hurts to know there are those out there trying to take away my new one"._

_Lois paused seeing the crew around her in tears "Mr. Wayne, how does this make you feel?"_

_Bruce let out a sigh, looking tenderly at his son. "Honestly?" he said returning his attention to her "Furious…and helpless all at the same time. Something called to me that night at the circus, telling me I could help him having gone through a similar experience myself. He brought a joy and light to my home that had been missing since my own parent's death and it took less than a year for it to happen the first time, they snatched him as my butler was picking him up from school. I often feel selfish, that I want him in my life and because I need him there he is constantly in danger, constantly a target…"_

_It was Dick's turn to place the comforting hand on his father leaning into him, assuring him he was there his eyes shimmering with tears…_

Ra's Al Ghul had seen the interview enough times to have it memorized, but even after multiple viewings he still liked to watch it. He had been watching the Detective long enough to know that very little of that was acting, rather raw, real emotions playing out before the entire world. Turning off the computer he turned his attention back to the files on his desk. Scattered upon it were blueprints of Wayne Manor, Wayne Enterprises, and Gotham itself. His efforts to find a way into the Manor had proved fruitless, Lock Up's attack turning the home into a fortress. The soft click of the door opening alerted him to Talia's arrival.

His daughter swept in, eyes cold. True he had punished her severely for her betrayal back in Metropolis, however he had also been incredibly pleased. She has shown imitative and drive worthy of a leader and he had rewarded her with more responsibility within the League of Assassins.

In her hands she carried a pile of newspapers gathered from all over the world, the Daily Planet right on top, its headline dominating most of the front page; LEX LUTHOR SENTENCED TO LIFE. She dropped the pile on his desk. "Good morning my Daughter" Ra's regal voice greeted picking up the article.

"Father" she returned waiting for his full attention as he read the article.

"I see the Detective finally found his revenge" he mused looking at the headline. Wayne had a history of making those who harmed his son pay dearly and Luthor had unknowingly done it a number of times in both is civil and vigilante forms. He clipped the headline and moved to the wall of the office, the wall dominated by pictures of the Detective and his son, adding it to the collection. With a cruel smile he pulled the one that had become his favorite, one Luthor had provided by assisting Aquaman.

Richard hanging helplessly from the trapeze bar, mouth open in an unheard scream, pain and terror filling his young eyes. Few knew it was a trapeze but Ra's knowing everything he could about the Detective had to give credit to Aquaman for the sheer cruelality of it. He would have given much to see the look on the detectives face when he first saw it.

"Yes, he has" Talia replied breaking him from his thoughts as she tore into a manila envelope that contained even more photos from the spies in Gotham. As she pulled them out her eyes hardened and a hiss escaped her lips. Ra's turned to her, his eyebrows raised in amusement, knowing what would elicit such a response from his daughter. "That cat again?" he asked.

She growled again the jealousy overwhelming. She drove the photo into the wall with the dagger from her belt, the blade in the blonde's forehead. It was a candid shot, the trio at what seemed to be a baseball game, the perfect little happy family. Selina had always been a part of his life, and though still elusive was beginning to show up more and more in the pictures. Moving on to the rest of the pile felt more jealously swell as she looked at the father and son, how the boy had wormed his way into her Beloved's heart and kept him from her. The last picture was a close up of Bruce as he left his office, completely unaware of the camera pointed at him. His eyes shone and a soft smile graced his lips. Longingly she ran her fingers over them, fantasizing about them capturing hers once more.

Ra's watched her for a moment before returning to his desk. "Patience my daughter, our time has nearly come" he said thoughtfully.

"I have been patient long enough" she said crossly "I want him now". The months of rebuilding and waiting had taken their toll on the warrior, turning her infatuation into a dangerous obsession that now rivaled her that of fathers.

"And you shall" he soothed "We want the Detective to feel safe, let his guard down. As he spoke he pulled an ornate wooden box from his desk. The contents having been delivered to him the night before. Talia gasped in surprise as he opened it and pulled out a vial full of an ominous yellow liquid "The good doctor has finally finished his work…we will depart for Gotham at weeks end".

Her dark eyes glittered as she moved to her father's side, taking the vial from him and caressing it with her fingers. "I am coming for you my Beloved, and no one will be able to stand in my way" she asked eyes traveling back to the pictures along the wall.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews and favs for the prologue!

Kid Flash sat in the shadow's behind his mentor, emerald eyes fixed on the building before him. The Central City division of Star Labs had set off a silent alarms and he and Flash had arrived mere seconds later. Vibrating with excitement he waited for Flash to signal it was time to go. It had been nearly 6 Months since Aquaman's betrayal and 2 Months since Lex Luthor was sentenced for to life for his crimes. And now, for the first time in months things seemed to be finally getting back to normal, or whatever normal was for a group of super heroes.

It had taken months of training for the mentors to allow the team out again under Robin's leadership, and only after they felt that the bounty Luthor had placed hand run its course.

"You know the drill" Flash said breaking Kid from his thoughts. "Be careful, we don't know who this is and no going off alone, the League has managed to go 8 months without someone getting kidnapped and I don't intend for you to be the one to break the streak". The teenager couldn't resist rolling his eyes "It's been forever since anyone has even tried anything and besides the odds on favorite to break the streak is Rob, neither he or his civilian identity has been taken since Aquaman went down".

Flash sighed party annoyed but partly knowing he was right, "That's what I'm afraid of…and don't let Bats hear you talking like that, if anything its making him more paranoid…and I know I'll have to let you go solo sooner or later, but not tonight I'm not ready".

Kid pulled his goggles down and clapped his uncle on the shoulder "You've got it" he said with a smile "Now let's take down these clowns and head home Aunt Iris was making pie". Flash smiled and with a nod took off into the lab, feeling Kid right on his heels.

They moved room by room, covering the vast expanse of the building in under a minute, finding the thieves not in one of the high profile labs, but rather a small one off the beaten path full of what seemed to be butchered computers.

The speedsters came to a halt to observe, there didn't seem to be anything special about what was in there, a computer chip under glass the only thing that appeared to be of value. The group of 10 thieves, dressed head to toe in black were working on a case confirming its importance. "Quickly" one ordered "it won't take them long…"

"For them to get here" Flash finished stepping into the room, Kid Flash at his side "Hands up nice and easy" he added seeing no sign of who the thieves were affiliated with. It was rare a group like this showed up in Central, they were more of a Gotham or Star regulars.

The group ignored them, continuing to the work on the case, pulling off the freshly cut glass and pulling out the small chip. Flash narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Seriously boys, hands off the merchandise and up where we can see them".

"I think not" The pair turned too late as Black Spider dropped behind them, covering them both with his sticky web. "Hey, no fair cheating" Kid cried from under the webs, inwardly loathing that this stuff would have to be cut out of his hair…again. He began to pull while Flash began to vibrate, emerging from the webbing seconds later to find an empty room. Uttering a curse he began working on getting Kid Flash out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Green Arrow ran across the rooftops, Red Arrow on his heels as their comm units blared to life. "Go" the archer said gruffly before leaping across the gap between two buildings. Black Canary's voice filtered through, the roar of her motor cycle in the background "Distress call just went out from the downtown branch of the University, Artemis and I are responding to a robbery uptown, you think you two can handle it".

"Already on it" Green Arrow said pausing as they approached the building "be careful, GA out".

"There" Red Arrow said pointing to lights flashing in the windows near the top floors. Green Arrow fired a line. "What department is that?" he asked his protégé. Roy Harper had begun taking classes at the University a few months ago, hoping to earn his business degree, truly be qualified to be Oliver's successor. "I think it's the research department, lots of restricted access up there…but nothing top secret".

As his mentor prepared to leap Red Arrow pulled out one of his explosive arrows. Letting the arrow fly as Green Arrow jumped Red Arrow was right behind him. The pair easily sailed through the opening, landing gracefully with their bows drawn.

The explosion should have phased them, caused most criminals at the very least to freeze or run, instead this group still calmly worked on the safe in the wall. The archers looked at each other, neither one too fond of being ignored. Green Arrow nodded and Red let a warning shot fly, the arrow imbedding itself just millimeters from one of the thieves fingers. "Everyone hands up" Red Arrow growled.

The thieves continued to ignore them, a whisper in a language they didn't know filtering across the room. Green Arrow dew his string back tighter now "Last chance" he said.

The group continued their work, the slight clanking of a chain the only warning they got. Red Arrow turned towards the noise, "Look out" he shouted as he caught sight of Hook emerging from the shadows. The mercenary threw the weapon out with a wicked smile, Roy tackling Oliver to the ground to avoid being hit.

The giant hook smashed into the wall that had been behind the pair. "Hands up" Hook mocked as he yanked his weapon back, bringing large portion of the wall with it. Green Arrow covered his protégé's body with his own, grunting in pain as the debris reined onto them.

"I told you not to do that GA!" Red Arrow hissed as the dust settled. Green Arrow only groaned as he wriggled out of the debris, blood flowing freely from cuts on his head and arms. "She is going to kill you, you two have the opening of the opera next week and you went and ruined your pretty face".

"I should be forgiven for protecting one of her cubs" he countered cursing when he saw the room now empty, the safe open, its contents gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce politely excused himself from Lucius Fox as for the second time that night his Justice League communicator went off in his pocket. Resisting the urge to growl as he tried to figure out what part of contact for the night no one seemed to understand. "Again?" Dick questioned suddenly appearing at his side, earning a smile from his father. Normally Dick avoided these parties like the plague, however this one, the Police's annual Charity Ball at Gotham's Museum was his exception.

"Yes" Bruce said as they stepped into a side gallery for privacy, Dick staying outside to cover his father's absence.

It took moments for Green Arrow to pick up "Sorry, I know you have that charity thing" he started "But the University here was hit, Red and I responded found a bunch of guys dressed like ninjas…before we could stop them Hook showed up. Professor here says only thing taken was a prototype for a new guidance system for the next generation of space shuttle"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, according to Flash a similar items had also been stolen from his city mere hours before, by a group of figures clad in black and a member of the League of Shadows. Too much to be coincidence. "Contact the Watchtower, and put members on high alert for robberies of similar items. I will be up as soon as the party is over". He ended the transmission without waiting for a response.

"You are being missed" Dick said from the doorway "Is everything okay?" he asked in a hushed voice, worried about his friends. "Everyone is fine" he said wanting to ease his fears "but there seems to have been a string of robberies…" stopping as Gordon approached Barbara right behind him.

Dick lite up at the sight of his friend, causing his father to chuckle despite the situation, a sure sign his son was growing up. Gordon seemed to catch the look too and ushered his daughter forward "There you are Mr. Wayne, Richard, I needed to once again thank you for a wonderful event, the money raised will go a long way".

Bruce was genuine in his response, Gordon one of the few he was authentic with "Jim, it's my pleasure…" nudging his son forward "Dick why don't you and Barbara go get something to eat, you must be bored out of your minds by now".

Dick didn't need to be told twice, offering her his arms with a slight bow "Shall we?" She giggled and took his arm walking away with her father calling after her "Stay in the main room" earning a wave of acknowledgement as they walked away.

The commissioner flushed "Sorry, you'd think in a room full of cops I could relax a little but you can't be too careful these days" he said, Bruce knowing what he was referring too. Black Mask had taken Barbara hostage a month or so ago in an effort to keep Gordon and the police busy while he ran a shipment of weapons into the city. Her rescue had been the team's first official mission without a League supervisor along. Batman couldn't be seen personally rescuing the commissioner's daughter just as he couldn't be seen personally rescuing Richard Wayne…he'd done it but had always made sure to cover his tracks. The last thing he needed was civilians being targeted to get his attention. And Dick refused to stand by and do nothing for her. So he went after the shipment and brought in Black Mask while the team got Barbara out. Shaking from his revelry "Believe me I can honestly say I know how you feel. How is she doing?"

"You have a remarkable boy Mr. Wayne. He called and sent flowers the morning after and they have spoken a number of times. She seems to be doing well, just a little jumpy especially at night..." he glanced around to see if anyone was listening "Does it ever go away?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Bruce recognized the haunted look, he had seen it on Oliver, Barry, Clark, and even himself in times their protégés had been taken. It was a look of a fathers fear "No, it will get better but it will never go away" Bruce said quietly placing his hand on his shoulder "You will always have that fear. But you can't let it rule yours or her life".

Gordon offered a grim smile before straightening up "I'm sorry, you've put on a lovely party and…" he was never able to finish his statement as the museum's alarm began blaring into the main hall. Gordon looked at the billionaire his look saying everything "Go, I'll be fine…I'll get the kids". The Commissioner nodded jumping on top of the table and beginning to shout orders, some of the men fanning out into the surrounding galleries while others ushered the guests to safety.

Bruch pushed through to masses, trying to find Dick and Barbara. The room was rapidly emptying, leaving Bruce to wonder if they had already been ushered out by a well-meaning officer. But Dick would never go with anyone but him or Gordon in a situation like this, unwilling to risk it being a dirty cop or imposter.

One of the doors to a side gallery blew open, that particular room having been locked for the evening. Men swarming in and easily over powering the remaining policemen. A final figure emerged from the shadows and Bruce felt his heart drop as Cheshire entered the room.

888888888888888888888888

Dick latched his hand onto Barbara's arm the second the alarm started going off. There was no way this had nothing to do with the other incidences the League had encountered this evening. Her eyes were wide with panic but she stayed calm, watching as her father started issuing orders. Dick began looking for Bruce immediately, not willing to go with anyone but him.

"The officers want us to head out" Barbara said softly facing down her own demons from the incident with Black Mask. Dick shook his head and pulled back against the wall, eyes darting to anyone who came too close "Not a chance, we go with no one but our dad's" he said firmly.

"These guys work for my father…"

"Doesn't matter, my last abduction was orchestrated by one of Bruce's closest colleagues who was on an insane power trip" Dick said the memory still angering him. "And right now the two of us would be a ransom junkies dream come true, so get traught and stay close". Barbara didn't question, unable to recall Dick's last abduction he was referring too, deciding Bruce must have kept it out of the public eye after the Luthor incident. Especially if it involved someone that worked with Mr. Wayne.

The room was nearly empty when Dick finally caught site of Bruce looking around the room worriedly. Taking Barbara by the hand he began to move, ready to call out to his father when the black clad men swarmed into the room, Cheshire at the lead.

Unable to help himself Dick cursed and dropped to the floor by one of the many display cases. Peering up he could see Bruce frozen as well eyes darting his direction yet being careful not to alert the assassin to his location. As he went back down he caught site of the label on the case and uttered a curse in Romanian. _Of all the rotten luck_, his mind screamed, the Jewel of Atlantis, the World's largest Diamond, stared back at him.

Barbara had no idea and was furiously texting her dad "It was a distraction to clear everyone out" She muttered, having to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as Dick began to move again. The remaining cops in the room raised their guns at the intruders, one of the officers yelling to freeze and drop the weapons.

No one could see if but Dick knew Cheshire was smiling behind the mask. Without warning she leapt into the air into a graceful flip that seemed to mesmerize the cops, until she landed with her sword poised at someone's neck.

"No, Tati" Dick whispered fear, panic, and frustration nearly overwhelming him all in the same instant. Bruce knew exactly where he was, eyes locking with his telling him to stay out of site. Barbara's hand found his and she squeezed it comfortingly.

Despite being shorter Cheshire kept the blade level at Bruce's neck "Now you freeze and drop your weapons" she ordered firmly, applying slight pressure and a drop of blood to flow freely. The cops obeyed instantly as the assassins moved swiftly around the room, closing of the doors, before moving onto the case that contained the diamond.

As they worked Cheshire purred in Bruce's ear "I am disappointed, I had so hoped to run into your son again, I didn't get to spend much time with him last we met" smiling as she felt him tense up. "Though you seem to work just as well, I guess these guys would hate to see their pension plan bleed out in front of them…"

"Mistress" one called holding up the diamond as pounding could be heard on the many doors surrounding the room. Without another word she tossed a throwing star at the glass ceiling with her free hand. Those inside the room only had seconds to cover themselves before it exploded and sent thousands of glass shards raining down upon them.

Dick shoved Barbara under the nearest table, still covering her body with his, hearing the unmistakable sounds of grappling hooks being discharged. "Bruce!" he said frantically scrambling from safety as soon as the glass was done, seeing the assassins disappearing through the roof.

"Tati!" he shouted running to where his father had been, seeing Cheshire standing over him with her sword raised high. Not thinking or caring about his identity at the moment he grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on, a forgotten plate, throwing it as hard as he could at her.

It connected with her mask, succeeding in knocking it askew, giving Bruce the few seconds he needed to move out of her reach. "Ah, the little prince was here all along…"

"Mistress" an Assassin shouted from above as the doors began to give way and the cops began to stream in.

Cheshire bowed "Another time then…" she added shooting her own hook and disappearing into the night. Both were covered with small scratches from the falling glass, the cut on Bruce's neck still bleeding.

"Barbara!"

Barbara gave Dick a quick hug "Thanks" she said before dashing off to her father, allowing Dick to run to his own. Bruce enveloped him in his arms thanking whatever power that was above that Cheshire didn't find him.

Hesitant to let go Bruce let out a heavy sigh, it was time for Batman to go to work "Come on, before the League gets word and feels the need to come and save us".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis wearily entered her apartment, sending a message to Wally assuring him she'd gotten home safely after meeting at the mountain. Their initial attempts to track down Cheshire and the rest of the shadow's unsuccessful. "Mom, I'm home" she called slipping off her shoes and dropping her bag.

Entering the empty living room she froze as she saw two coffee cups sitting on the table, a familiar red lipstick on one of them. Reaching back she pulled her bow, drawing back and arrow as she moved more cautiously around the apartment "Mom" she called again, turning to the kitchen when she heard the sink turn on.

"In here Artemis" She called allowing the archer to let out a sigh of relief as she entered with her bow still drawn. Her mother laid eyes on the weapon with narrowed eyes "Artemis, put that down now!" she ordered, the blonde paying no heed "Where is she? Is she still here?"

Paula wheeled over, placing a comforting hand on her daughters elbow "Jade left over an hour ago, she said she had business in Gotham today and wanted to stop by…she was sorry she missed you". Artemis snorted but lowered her bow "I'm sure she did, did she happen to say her business was robbing the Museum and attempting to kill Bruce Wayne?"

The former thief looked down sadly "I suspected" She admitted "but I didn't ask, I was just grateful she came by, I haven't seen her in months…never know if she's dead or alive". Artemis felt her heart soften and leaned down to hug her "I know, and I'm sorry…it's just been a stressful night. Did she say where she was going next?"

Paula returned the hug, grateful for the daughter she had left "Only that she would be out of the country for a while but did give me a way to contact her in case of an emergency". Artemis nodded and pulled away "You know I need to report she was here?" Paula nodded and returned to the dishes "Yes, and tell Miss Canary I say hello".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Weeks later Bruce entered the study, adjusting his bow tie best he could without Alfred there to guide him. Alfred had gone on his annual visit to England and wouldn't return for a couple of weeks yet. Dick sat at his large desk, looking so small against the massive piece of furniture. He sat on his knees on the equally oversized chair, photos of the stolen items littering the desk.

"Can I make a request" Bruce said as he took in the site. Dick looked up slightly confused, he was doing what Bruce had asked him. "Take the night off" Bruce said "Roy is staying with you, be normal teenagers, order pizza, watch movies, relax". Dick sighed and leaned back rubbing his eyes "I think you have the right idea, I can't even see straight after starting at this gibberish for the last few days".

Oliver came in wearing a tux of his own, Roy in tow looking positively thrilled to not having to go. "Ready?" Bruce had given the archers the key and codes to get in as a layer of security should someone ever need to get in with him gone or incapacitated…not when carpooling to a party.

Letting the annoyance pass he nodded fixing Roy with a dangerous glare "No patrolling, no capes, I don't care if Gotham goes up in a mushroom cloud Robin and Red Arrow are not to go out tonight…understood".

Dick hid a smile while Roy stood rigid and pale "Yes sir" he stuttered. It was like this every time he was left with his honorary little brother. Wally would try to impress the same fear when he patrolled with Artemis though it didn't have nearly the same terrifying affect.

Dick came to his rescue putting himself between his father and terrified brother "We'll be fine, go, get another big heavy award for me to throw at a kidnapper next time I'm in your office". Bruce offered one last smile, ruffling his son's hair before heading out the door.

Oliver clapped his own ward on the shoulder as he followed Bruce out, Roy waiting until he heard the front door latch before letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Come on, he's not that scary" Dick said using his computer to order the pizza. Roy looked at him skeptically, "If something happens to you, he and half the League wont' kill you" he said looking over the pictures. "So any headway?"

"Not really" Dick said not looking up from the screen "Aside from what we surmised on the first day, that it was being used for something that flies….As for the Jewel, Kaulder is consulting with his scholars".

Roy nodded opting to pull some DVD's out of his bag, both Bruce and Oliver wanted them to relax tonight and he intended to obey that order as much as he intended Robin firmly on the ground for the evening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was in a fog, the voices around him muffled, his other senses dulled. Trying to force the fog from his mind he willed his eyes to open, instantly regretting it as what little light hurt him. He was in a large dark room, a warehouse most likely, based on the crates, broken windows and dank smell. His eyes fell on his companion in the room, a curse escaping lips. Oliver was just coming around, bound to a chair across from him.

"I hate your city" Oliver grumbled looking at Bruce testing the restraints. The fellow billionaire and secret vigilante only offered a small smile as he pulled at the restraints holding him, finding whatever it was secure and very sticky. Duct tape…this could take a while.

"Okay last thing I remember we were at a light on our way to that benefit" Oliver said now fully awake and really pulling at the bindings.

Bruce picked up the memories returning "We were at a light, someone hit us from behind…the people in the other car came up…shot through the window, tranquilizer darts" he said now feeling the pain in his neck where it had hit.

"I guess it could have been worse" Oliver lamented "The boys could have been with us". Bruce nodded thinking back to when the invitation came, Dick had literally leapt for joy when he read that no children were permitted. With Alfred away in England Bruce had used Oliver coming as an excuse for Roy to be at the Manor with Dick for the night…Dick would have been horrified to know his father thought he needed a baby sitter/bodyguard.

They had been enjoying the peace that followed after Luthor had been put away and Aquaman taken down. Word had gotten around the underworld quickly that if you touched Robin you did so at your own risk, the grapevine exaggerating Aquaman's fate that it was now Batman had flown him to the sun and shot him into space after slowly breaking every bone in his body.

Not knowing who this was or what they were after, he shuttered to think what would have happened if either Roy or Richard had been there this evening. Though the owners of 2 of the world's biggest companies in one convenient package would have been tempting for any villain in Gotham.

"Yes, it would have been so much better had the brats been with you, I have yet to have the honor of meeting either of your sons but word is they make you much more…agreeable" a new voice said from the catwalk above. "Who are you?!" Bruce demanded pulling again at the threat to Dick "What is the meaning of this?" Inwardly Batman fumed, the figure dressed from head to toe in a black uniform, only his eyes showing through a mask. _Great someone new…_

The figure merely laughed "Hello to you Mr. Wayne" he said checking the bindings on both men before running his hands through Bruce's pockets, finding what he was looking for in the inner pocket of his suit. Pulling out the phone he scrolled through the contacts, not having to look far to find the one he wanted. He turned to Oliver pulling his out as well, snapping a few pictures of the bound men.

"What do you want" Oliver demanded getting a very bad feeling about this "If its money you want we can get it for you, there is no need to involve anyone else", thanking his lucky stars that this guy didn't seem to know of their alter egos.

The leader ignored him, snapping his fingers and pointing at the men. The shadows surrounding them suddenly came to life, more men dressed as the leader appearing at his call. Two stepped forward, each placing a blade and the captive's throats. Hitting send he waited for an answer "One wrong word from either of you those kids will become orphans…again…"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So glad you are all enjoying this! Love the response. As always I'd love to hear what you all want to see happen…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dick couldn't suppress a smile as he looked at the moping form of Wally laying on the edge of the couch, scowling back at him from the Mountain. Roy looked up from his book with his own wide smile, happy he was here rather than stuck at the gala with Ollie.

"Someone needed to keep an eye on Star since we were going to be gone for the night, and now you can help by researching those components that were taken" Roy said only to see Kid pout more. The speedster, looked like a lost puppy, picking up the tablet with the descriptions of the items on it. "I know, she just patrols with Black Canary…a lot" he whined shoving the last of Meghan's only slightly burned cookies into his mouth.

Conner appeared next to him amused with the situation as well. The clone continuing to blossom under Superman's tutelage. "We'll keep him busy, by the way Kaulder called he's on his way by for a visit said he had something that might help".

Dick smiled, though sad he would miss his friend "You can fill me in later but tell him Roy and I say hi".

Conner nodded before cutting the feed, Dick pulling up his own tablet once more. He had promised Bruce to take the night off but a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Roy's phone went off, going to ignore the message until he saw it was from Oliver, no doubt checking on them again. "Oh God, no" Roy said opening it as Dick's phone rang. The archer looked ill as he glanced at his honorary little brother "You need to answer that" he said his voice cracking. Dick sank into the sofa muttering something in Romanian, as he did when he was stressed, "Tati?"

"Sorry, your _Tati_ is unavailable at the moment as is Uncle Oliver, if you would be so kind as to put me on speaker I need to speak with Mr. Harper as well" a voice returned, the last of the color draining from his face Dick obeyed "I'm here, what do you want?" Roy said making his voice strong.

"Good boys, such good boys, though I understand you are usually on the other end of these kinds of calls" the voice said, both eyes going wide at the implications. "What do you want?" Dick asked again seeing the pictures on Roy's phone for the first time. _How did they know Roy was here?_

"It's simple, 10 million each to an address I will send to you shortly. You and you alone will bring the money, no cops, no Batman, no Justice League, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone…and believe me I will know if you do…"

"Wait" Dick said quickly, desperately, mind reeling as he tried to remember his training "We need to know they are okay".

Shuffled could be heard, a painful grunt, "Go ahead" the voice ordered. Oliver's voice was first "I am unharmed Roy". Shuffling came over the speaker before Bruce came over the line "Eu sunt bine, dar vă rugăm să nu vin".

The sound of a harsh slap could be heard, Dick crying out at the sound of Bruce's voice in pain. "Richard, I suggest you ignore your fathers request and come…you have until dawn or be prepared to become orphans again".

The line went dead, "He knew Romanian" Dick said numbly looking at Roy "He knew you were here…"

Roy looked miserable not catching Dick's warning. "Ollie will pay you back, we can go to the bank or WE to get the ransom" as Dick moved to one of the book cases, pulling out a series of books, revealing a hidden compartment behind the case. Dick worked on the safe, placing his palm on the reader as he spoke "Open authorization RGW0401".

Roy looked at the contents dumfounded, sure Oliver kept some money and family heirlooms in a safe at home…but not nearly that much. The younger seemed to sense his dismay "I was taken a while back over a long holiday weekend…banks were closed and half the board of Wayne Enterprises board was out of town. Bruce struggled to get the money and the police refused to leave him unguarded so he was unable to be Batman. The kidnappers nearly drown me because he almost didn't make it to the exchange in time. Since then he's a contingency fund on hand".

Roy found his new brig brother instincts going into overdrive and gave Dick a quick hug, feeling the younger tense from the stress, fighting to hold it together. "It'll be okay" he said now looking him in the eye "you hear me they will be okay". Dick nodded rubbing his eyes to hide the tears that had started to form. "I know" he said "I just don't like being on either side of these kind of situations". Roy had to agree having never been in this position himself.

Dick composed himself and began pulling out the money. Roy's phone chiming with the address almost instantly after he began. Dick narrowed his eyes as he counted, it was as if this person could see what they were doing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The call had ended and the leader pocketed the phone, before delivering a hard punch to Bruce's stomach. He couldn't help himself as he cried out, the air forced from his lungs, leaving him gasping and coughing. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort Mr. Wayne, trying to protect him…"

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

The leader turned his attention "Who I am is of no matter to you Mr. Queen or Mr. Wayne…."

"Like hell it isn't" Oliver snapped a sword appearing at his throat again, warning him to be quiet. As the leader approached Oliver continued talking "We can get you the money, even give you more if you leave them out of this".

"She's not after the money" Bruce said recovering from the blow, another assassin placing a blade at his throat, the threat subduing him as much as it had Oliver. "No! You leave him alone!" the archer screamed the weight of Bruce's wording hitting him.

Bruce responded again eyes fixed on the leader in the most obvious Bat Glare Oliver had ever seen his friend muster in his civilian form. "Isn't that right, Talia?" The air left the room and the black clad figures froze in their place all eyes turning to the leader.

The leader clapped, stepping back from Bruce and removing its hood. Long dark hair tumbling out, a voice distorter falling from the mask "Well done Beloved" she cooed caressing his face, digging her nails in as he tried to pull away.

Oliver was in shock, having been 110% sure that the leader had been a man up to ten seconds ago, the other implications of the situation setting in, he was bait in a trap set by Ra's Al Ghul…no matter what this did not end well. The bright spot, was she knew of his identity, and as such he began to work his hands under the tape, get to his watch and the blade he had hidden within it.

"How did you know?" she purred settling into his lap, one of her men holding the chair in place so he didn't knock it away. Bruce gritted his teeth, loathing her touch "Your shampoo, Jasmine, I could smell it when you took the phone…but when you understood what I said to Dick, only a handful of people know I speak the language with him and only a very small number of them can speak it themselves. Your Father will be disappointed you gave yourself away so quickly".

"And you are bringing your son right into our trap" she whispered before giving into the temptation to capture his lips with her own. He resisted, and pulled away best he could, spitting her taste away when she broke apart. She was enraged by his actions, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper "fiul tau, will be the one that pays for that. You will be mine my Beloved".

She pushed away, dark eyes flashing at her men "No doubt they will be here shortly, make sure they make it here unmolested, Father wants them alive for now". It only took seconds for them to melt back into the shadows, leaving them alone once more.

"You know, since I started hanging out with you I've wound up threatened, shot at, and tied up more than in my entire life" Oliver said trying to lighten the mood and ease the pounding in his chest. "Do I want to know what Ra's wants with Roy and I?" he asked not really wanting the answer.

Bruce spat again trying to chase her taste away "Leverage, he wants Dick too and is unable to breach the Manor. As Batman and Robin we have an arsenal to use against them, and have defeated them multiple times in the past. You are here because if something had happened to just me…Alfred, the League, the team, even Roy wouldn't have allowed him to come save me. But Roy is there with him…in the same position…and at this time no doubt racing into the city to save us."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wally set the tablet down rubbing his tired eyes, he had been starting at the items for hours now, he had run various programs, and gotten as far as most of the components were to a navigation or targeting system. Superboy placed a hand on his shoulder "Time to put it down for a bit, Kaulder is here". The speedster took off, meeting his friend at the top of the ramp from the bay, stopping short at his friend's burden.

Kaulder looked as if he had aged, grown wiser, in his time as interim King, his arms laden with large, stone tablets that looked beyond ancient. "Hello my friends" He greeted warmly, genuinely happy to see them again.

"You too" Wally returned eyeing the stones "You planning a little home improvement project?" he asked. Conner and Megan arrived, the Kryptonian taking the stones as if they were paper.

"It is everything I could find on the Jewel of Atlantis" he said, Wally fetching his tablet, and joining the others at the table. "Where are the others?" Kaulder asked as he unloaded a few more books and scrolls before sitting down.

Meghan joined them with another plate of overly crispy cookies "It's so good to have you back" she said cheerily "Artemis is with Black Canary and Red Arrow and Robin are indisposed for the evening".

Aqualad nodded and got right now do business, his scholars had discovered something crucial just hours ago. "It took time but according to legend the Jewel was discovered by the first King of Atlantis, it is said that it endowed him with vast amounts of power, invulnerability, and long life…"

"If it's so wonderful why on earth was it on loan to the Gotham Museum, wouldn't future Kings have wanted that power?" Meghan asked looking over the unfamiliar characters.

Kaulder pulled one of the books out "All power comes with a price" he said "our first king was said to have been driven mad by it, used the jewel as a weapon against his own people, leading to the great uprising of the ancients…and establishing what would become Orin's line".

Wally shook his head "Why didn't Aquaman use it against us then?"

"He didn't know where it was. It had been stolen many years ago and we were unable to find it. Batman actually located it just a few months ago when he apprehended the Penguin, we asked for it to stay in Gotham due to the delicate nature of the situation in Atlantis".

"Then we got lucky" Conner said "That was bad enough without him having more power"

"Agreed" Kaulder said "But our scholars have been extensively studying the gem since its disappearance, to see if there was another reason it would have been taken. They found it was originally discovered on land, in a cave containing a Lazarus Pit…"

"What!" Kid Flash screamed, causing his friends to jump. Meghan held her head in shock at the emotional onslaught he had inadvertently unleashed on her. Conner shot him a dark look as he steadied her.

"Kid…" he admonished a gust of wind was all that signaled Wally had left, the trio running to follow his frantic shouts in the communications room. Meghan arrived first the waves of fear and panic nearly overwhelming her again, finding one hand with his cell phone and the other using the Team communicator. "Wally, what's wrong?" she asked soothingly. As she did she directed her thoughts at Conner _Call Artemis, get her here now, he needs her…and Flash he'll know what to do._

Conner left with a nod, Kaulder placing his hand on the small devices to get Wally to stop dialing "My friend, you must tell us what is wrong, it obviously has something to do with the Lazarus Pits".

The speedster sank into the chair static coming from the team communicator and Richard Grayson's voice mail the phone, as Conner returned "Lazarus means Ra's Al Ghul and Ra's Al Ghul means Dick, Bruce, and anyone within a 10 mile of them is in major danger…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce worked his wrists as fast as he could feeling the tape finally beginning to give from his efforts. Risking a glance up he could see Oliver had more range of motion that he had earlier and seemed to be close to getting free. That brief glimmer of hope was dashed as Talia swept back into the room, now free of her ninja outfit and in a revealing black body suite, with sheer fabric flowing behind her. With her arrival came the assassins, a mere snap of her fingers sending them upon the captives.

Bruce strained his ears to hear if there were others in the building. Her attention turned to the men bound before her "Little Robin works fast with the proper motivation" Bruce scowling at the vigilante name being used "I must admit they were faster than I expected, but after how many times that precious boy has been taken from you I imagine you keep a healthy pile of ransom money on hand now days". He didn't meet her eyes, feeling more helpless than he had in ages.

Her hands harshly caressed his cheek "It wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't resisted so much Beloved". Oliver shouted at her trying to pull her attention away "You won't get away with this!"

"Now, now Mr. Queen don't be jealous. You should be honored with your part in bringing about the new world…"

"Mistress" one of the assassins said running in with a bow "They have arrived".

"Bring them" she ordered, turning to Bruce one last time, softy kissing his forehead. This time he reacted slamming it forward into her lips. She fell back holding her now bloodied face, anger dancing in her eyes. Without a word she leapt up the crates surrounding them and into the shadows of the level above.

Oliver felt the tape finally give way, sharing a look with Bruce who blinked twice indicating he had been successful as well. Keeping his hands firmly behind his back he waiting, hearing footsteps approaching the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dick had to keep his temper in check as they entered the dilapidated building, Roy's protectiveness now at an all-time high. The elder keeping himself in front of him, one arm carrying the case of money the other firmly in front of his charge. Men dressed from head to toe in black lined the halls, hands on the hilts of swords, allowing them to pass and showing the way.

"Seems like a group Cheshire would hang out with" Roy grumbled starting to rethink the plan and seriously considering grabbing the smaller boy and making a run for it. Those thoughts disappearing as they approached the double doors leading into the main area of the warehouse. Two of the men opening the doors for them, allowing Dick to glance at the insignia on the hilt of his sword.

"Roy, Poti sa ma intelgui?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Since the Aquaman situation he knew his big brother figure had been attempting to learn the language of his childhood. Roy glanced down with a raised eyebrow, blasted Bats and knowing everything about everyone! "Putin" he responded.

Dick nodded choosing his words carefully "Ei Capul Demon este in spatele acestei…prima sansa te fugi, pentru a primi Liga". Roy looked ready to argue, yet the glare from the younger stopped him "El Nu va ezita sa te si Ollie ucide daca te int eh fel".

_Of course Ra's wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill any of them _Roy agreed in his head, now really wishing they hadn't come. It was too late now and they entered the main part of the building seeing Bruce and Oliver tied to chairs in the center of the room, both looking like tightly wound coils about to spring.

"Come on into the _Light_ boys" the voice from the phone ordered, swords at their guardians throats appearing. Roy took the lead, stopping as swords were drawn behind him. "We have what you asked, we will give it to you, you will release them, and we all go on our merry way" he said allowing Red Arrow to take over. Dick's eyes found Bruce's knowing instantly to be ready.

He saw Bruce arms move and dropped to the ground taking Roy with him. "Seize them", a now feminine voice screamed from the upper levels.

"Talia" Dick yelled, needing no more motivation and used his legs to flip himself to his feet, already in a spin as he slammed the heavy metal case into the first approaching assassin the came within range. "Move" Batman's voice ordered, Dick letting his training take over and executed a number of handsprings away. Bruce swung his chair where his son had been moments before and slammed it into an assassin that had been moving in.

Roy cursed as the acrobat moved out of his protective grasp, having to trust he could hold his own. "Look out" Oliver ordered, Roy bringing his own case up, blocking the blade coming at his chest. He twisted it, wrenching it away from its owner and delivering a flying kick into his head.

"I hate this city" Roy raged moving to be back to back with Oliver, noting that most of the men were focusing their efforts on the father and son. "If you haven't noticed by now we seem to have stumbled into quite the lover's quarrel" Oliver said sarcastically. Roy grunted feeling Oliver's elbows link around his own, he barely had time to jump before his mentor tossed him into the approaching men.

Feeling someone behind him he drove his elbow back into something very large, and very hard. Gasping in pain he tried to move away, a beefy arm gripping his neck as if it was a bottle of soda, and able to be crushed just as easily. His makeshift weapon dropped from his hands as they moved to his throat trying to give himself more air.

"Let him go!" Oliver roared charging in as he saw red, falling to the same fate as Ubu's free hand latched around his neck as well, lifting the pair effortlessly off the ground. "Well done my servant" Ra's Al Ghul praised as he emerged from the shadows, barely sparing the Archers a second glance as me moved across the room. The pair couldn't have shouted a warning if they wanted too, both seeing spots and lungs burning as Ubu melted back into the shadows.

Across the room the Dynamic Duo continued to hold their own, using anything and everything they could find to fend off the attacks. Soon they found themselves surrounded by a circle of assassins. Bruce straightened up slowly his eyes scanning the room heart falling as he found no sign of the Archers, keeping his arms wrapped around Dick, Talia's promise they would return for them one day pounding in his ears. "Leave this city now" he growled, his voice dark and dangerous.

Talia stopped just feet away, her eyes looked him over for the like a hungry tiger, before falling onto the smaller form he gripped as if his life depended on it. Anger and jealously flared, Bruce seeming to pick up on her the changes in her face taking a step pack, pulling Dick with him "Ah so sweet" she hissed.

The pair was in action before the words left her mouth, Dick leaping up as Bruce's hand cupped. The acrobat easily landed in them and Bruce launched him higher into the air, up and over the backs of their attackers.

Bruce was already in motion again as Dick left his hands, turning and grabbing the closest Demon by the arm, pulling him forward into his fist with a satisfying crack. Pulling the sword from the falling thug, he swung it around just in time to block a blow from another. The blades sparked from the force, Bruce bringing up his knee into the man's stomach before driving an elbow into his head. Spinning he blocked a third and fourth attack risking a glance across to the room.

While Bruce fought close up and hand to hand Dick was keeping his distance from the blades, using his speed and agility to evade. He kicked up a pieced of broken railing, using it as he would his bo staff, a new addition to his arsenal in the days since Aquaman's attack. He had been training hard with the weapon spinning it easily above his head before driving it into the legs of his approaching opponent. Another was already moving up to take his place forcing the boy farther from his father. _They are separating us _the voice in his head screamed, not too keen on being far from Bruce right now and for a fleeting moment wondering where Oliver and Roy had gotten off too.

His father seemed to notice this at the same time, coming up from battle to motion him over, turning away as Talia dove at him with a feral cry. "No" Dick cried need to get over to help, taking a couple of steps back to give himself room to run and use the staff to launch himself over. He made it two steps before a large powerful hand latched onto his collar and yanked him back as large arms wrapping around him and pinning him to a chest. "Let me go" Dick screamed struggling against his captors grip, hearing Bruce call his name in panic.

Another figure melted in from the Shadows the warriors immediately falling to their knees in a bow as Ra's Al Ghul appeared clutching his prize "Well done my daughter" he said proudly "Detective".

"Let him go!" Bruce raged his paternal voice screaming for blood. And with a wave of his hand, the men who had been kneeling were on their feet and restraining him, Talia poising her own blade at his neck.

Ubu emerged from the shadows, hands still around the necks of an unconscious Roy and Oliver. He dropped them to the floor and took Dick from his Master. This allowed Ra's reached into the folds of his cloak causing the father to panic, whatever came out of there would not be good, not for Dick. "Whatever you are planning use me and leave him alone" Bruce tried pulling at the arms that held him, earning a bite from the sword in his neck.

"You have had plenty of chances to join me on your own accord Detective" he said withdrawing needle full of yellow liquid. Dick's eyes were wide and he renewed his efforts to get out of his captors grasp as the Demon's Head advanced on him. "And if I did that what guarantee do I have you don't immediately escape or they call for help and your friends show up before we leave Gotham airspace…no this here is insurance"

"No, I'll come I swear I won't escape, he won't call anyone" Bruce yelled the hilt of a sword crashing against his head to cease his struggles. He looked up helplessly as Ra's seized his son's arm and plunged the needle in. Dick gasped before his eyes went wide in real pain, a scream tearing from his throat before he collapsed. The arms restraining him were released and Bruce scrambled to him Ubu releasing the small form into his father's arms.

"Dick?" he asked tentatively, brushing the hair from his eyes that opened partially at the familiar touch. Once bright they were now glazed, sweat already forming on his brow. "Whatever it is, please don't, not for me" he begged before passing out against his chest. Bruce found himself fighting tears only feeling a weak pulse "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

Ra's towered over the crouching form a cruel smile gracing his lips "Poison" he said "He has 12 hours to receive the antidote before it will be too late and he suffers very painful and catastrophic organ failure. I have the only vial of antidote at my base and it will take at least 11 hours to get there. If you come willingly and agree to work by my side I will give it to him. Refuse and we will do as you have asked and leave…the choice is yours Detective".

Bruce held the shaking form close to him and stood up "Your word, I need your solemn word I will not be asked to kill and you will save him, not harm him further, and let them go unharmed…my life for theirs".

Ra's smiled in triumph "Of course, you have my word that the boy will be saved and safe from harm _as long as_ you are at my side as the heir I so deserve to have".

"And you have mine"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs! Moving along nicely here now, as always I am open to suggestions.

"Approaching Red Arrow's signal" Miss Martian said as the Bioship sailed above the streets of Gotham "We'll be landing in 3 minutes". Wally was vibrating in anticipation, his hand still fruitlessly attempting to contact either of his friends or their mentors. Superboy set down his own communicator "The League will get here when they can, earthquake in Tokyo, Canary and Artemis are coming from Star…heads up she is not happy. I honestly pity whoever touched 'her boys' again".

Kid Flash just grunted upset that the League was once again unavailable when his friends really needed them. "I swear those two can't be left alone, ever".

Miss Martian finally landed on the roof, signs of a chopper having been there recently, as well as footprints through the layers of undisturbed grime that had accumulated through the years. Aqualad easily slipped back into his role as leader as they moved through the night "I believe we need to follow the path set for us, Miss Martian please stay cloaked here and wait for the League to arrive".

Following the footprints in the dust they easily found Roy and Oliver in a heap, arms and chests bound with duct tape, another piece across their mouths. Roy appeared to be unconscious, his entire neck a deep purple. Oliver was awake, fighting and screaming against his bonds. Kid was at his side in an instant, ripping the tape off causing the archer to grunt in pain. "Kid? What are you doing in Star? Did you see Merlyn?"

Kid Flash froze, Roy had mentioned fighting Merlyn last week "You're in Gotham" he said using the blade to shred the last of the tape as Conner easily snapped the bindings on Roy. Oliver held his head everything a foggy blur "Gotham, I really hate Gotham…how did we get in Gotham?"

As he was freed Roy finally began to come around Wally, easing him up into his guardian's arms, finding a pair empty syringes on the floor. "Ollie? He asked groggily, looking around the warehouse with a start "Crap, I wasn't kidnapped again was I?" Finally noticing his friends "What are you doing here, don't you have a date or something? And you! You should be in Atlantis!"

Aqualad held up the syringe, "This must have wiped your memories" he muttered, mentally calling Miss Martian down.

"What of Batman and Robin?" Conner asked scanning the room for the father and son.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce carried the shivering form into the room Ra's was leading him too, glancing worriedly at his watch for the tenth time since they had arrived at an island somewhere in the Mediterranean best he could tell. It had been eleven hours and forty minutes since Dick had been injected by the poison and if what Ra's had said was true, had twenty minutes to get the antidote.

He paid little heed to the opulence of the room, continuing to whisper words of comfort in his son's ear. Ra's opened the door to what was a bedroom, and despite the hurry he was in stopped dead in the door way. The room was almost an exact replica of Dick's room back at the manor, down to the picture of his parents and the book he had been reading on the nightstand.

"Come Detective" Ra's said enjoying that he had managed to shock him. He gestured to the bed, some of his servants now entering the room with medical supplies. Gently Bruce laid him on the bed, brushing the hair from his eyes tenderly "its okay" he soothed "the antidote is coming".

Dick moaned fitfully, even resisting as they pulled his arm out to put the IV in. "Easy" he said "Let them work". Though unconscious the boy immediately obeyed "Tait…" the voice slurred.

"I'm here" was all Bruce could do as they finished getting the IV in. Ra's pulled a syringe from his robes again, this time the liquid a deep blue color that he inserted it into the line without hesitation. Bruce held his breath as it went in, waiting a few tense moments before Dick's pain finally eased and the shivering stopped. "I have upheld my end of the bargain" Ra's said dismissing the medical team with a wave of his hand "I fully expect you to as well". Bruce nodded, meeting his gaze "I gave you my word, I will act as your heir but I will not kill".

Ra's smiled "We shall see, one day you will find it a necessary evil of our goals", opening a drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a black cuff. Bruce couldn't move fast enough, as it was snapped around Dick's wrist with an ominous hiss. "What is that? You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Bruce demanded, grabbing Ra's by the front of his robes and shoving him into the wall.

"Careful Detective" he chastised pulling out a button "It's insurance that you don't' get into your head the need to escape or get a message off to the League. If you so much as take one step out of line I will activate it and it will deliver another dose of the poison. He just had the only vial of antidote in existence and it will pick up right where it left off, meaning he will be dead 15 minutes after it's administered….and he said I couldn't hold him hostage forever".

Bruce released him immediately and took a step back "You liar! You said he would be released". No wanting Dick doomed to the same fate as he had and by the looks of the room and his words, Ra's intended on keeping them for a long time. Smoothing his robes the Demon moved to leave, addressing his heir one last time "I am a man of my word, I will return your son to Gotham as soon as the next phase of my plan is complete. I require his and yours technical expertise…and by then you should know your proper place. Now, I will give you tonight to ensure he recovered, my men will be here to fetch you at precisely 6am, I suggest you don't' be late".

The door latched closed and Bruce allowed himself to sink onto the bed wearily. The minutes ticked by in silence until the still form next to him began to stir. "Ugh, I am so not feeling the Aster" Dick mumbled groggily, his father quickly moving to check on him. His eyes were slowly opening, darting around the almost familiar surroundings, his other senses telling him something was off. His brain also caught up with him and he sat up with a start "Bruce, Roy…Talia…it was a trap".

Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder, easing the panic "Roy and Oliver are okay" he said.

Dick relaxed slightly holding up the cuff on his arm and IV. "And this…what are they making you do?" Bruce didn't want to tell him, knowing it would upset him but considering he didn't know when they were going to be getting out of here he couldn't lie. "Ra's and I have come to an agreement" Dick scowled not liking where this was going already "He injected you with a poison and in exchange for the antidote as well as the Arrow's lives, I agreed to become his heir…"

"You did what!"

Bruce eased him back down, not wanting him to strain himself too much, Dick having none of it "You can't be his heir, you can't do what he will make you…" He was finally able to silence him with a look "I was not about to let you die" Bruce said firmly "We will find a way out of this…it might take time but I promise you we will never let him win".

Dick glared at the cuff one last time before settling back down in the bed, suddenly feeling very weary.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Manhunter look down at the Archer's with sympathy, feeling the frustration rolling off of them in waves. They had no recollection of the last week, let alone last few hours, neither one able to answer what had happened to Bruce or Dick, or their vigilante counterparts. Dinah had confirmed Oliver had come to Gotham that night to attend an event with Bruce, Roy planning on staying at the Manor to 'protect' Richard.

The League was tense with Superman and Flash still searching the city, Kid Flash and Artemis leading the team to find Catwoman, Wonder Woman to track down the Wayne's Butler, and Manhunter with the Arrows.

"Are you sure you want me go in there, the drug you were injected with was not in any of our databases, there is no way of knowing if I will make things worse, make you lose more time" the Martian said already knowing the answer. Green Arrow nodded having donned his costume upon returning to the Watchtower "Do what you must" He said Black Canary at his side while he motioned Red Arrow back "Just me, if this has any nasty consequences I don't want him to get it too". The younger was about to protest but the look from his guardians silenced him before he could speak. He felt as if something important had been lost and he had somehow failed…again.

Kneeling before his friend and colleague he gently took his face in his hands, eyes glowing green as he dove into the depths of the Archers mind. As expected he encountered his anger, confusion, and even fear at the gapes in his memory, all swirling around an area of darkness, something unnatural in his head. "I need you to focus Oliver" he said gently "Go back, show me the first thing you remember".

Arrow obeyed, the teams faces coming into view, a flash of worry as his eyes settled on his bound ward…follow by gratitude, gratitude that he was still there. Latching onto that, the love that he had for his 'son', his anchor "Why Oliver?" he continued "Why were you so grateful Roy was there when you woke up, what would have taken him…who would have taken him?" The Martian could feel pressure on his throat, as if a hand was clasped around it, squeezing, tighter and tighter. Fear again, coursed through him, not for his life but Roy's. Images of the teen hanging next to him, hand around his neck as well, gasping for air. It was then that a face came into view, regal and cruel, his lips moving with an unheard voice. The face was all he needed though.

Both men gasped and the telepath broke the connection "Ra's Al Ghul…he was the one responsible for the attack".

"No" Red Arrow breathed feeling his legs give way as he slumped into the closest chair. Black Canary blinked a few times but recovered, pulling out her communicator "Superman, recall everyone to the Watchtower…its worse than we feared".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The swords clashed so hard a shower of sparks emanated from the blades, before the combatants leapt apart and circled each other. Sweat was pouring from both of their brows and neither man was about to give in. They circled for nearly a minute before Bruce leapt at Ra's with a cry, the older man forced to deflect and roll away "Excellent Detective" he praised before going on the attack himself.

Off to the side, two figures were seated, one with sad and the other with hungry eyes. Two weeks after that fateful night Dick had been forced to come to the training sessions, as a way of reminding Bruce just what a single step out of line would mean, the boy sadly preferring this to being locked up in their small quarters. The gym was large and similar to the one they had at the manor, right down to much of the gymnastics equipment. He had been allowed a few work outs of his own, though Ra's had seemed to have ideas of training him as well, something Bruce had ended the second it was spoken, saying he was not part of the deal. Ra's being a man of his word had relented and allowed Bruce to continue training him in peace.

"Again" Ra's barked running at his father again. Bruce had to move quickly to avoid being impaled and was clearly tired, the session had been going for hours and was now almost too much for even his body.

"Isn't he amazing" Talia purred wrapping an arm around him. Dick tensed and tried to pull away from her touch, only causing her to hold tighter "Look how my Beloved has blossomed under my father's guidance".

"You call it guidance, I call it blackmail" Dick shot "and he is not your Beloved…that ship sailed for good when you put this on me" indicating the cuff on his wrist. She let out a low laugh and fingered the device "You gave Father the idea little Robin, back in Metropolis when you said he couldn't hold you hostage forever" relishing the look of shock that passed across his face "And in time Beloved will come around, see all that I have done for him, for our family…and if he doesn't I have a way to force his hand".

It was Dick's turn to laugh "Hate to burst your bubble Mommy Dearest, Ra's has his heir now…marrying, loving, or whatever twisted fantasy you had in mind were not in in the agreement, meaning you don't get to use me to get to him!" Even Wally could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't realized this before now. For the first time since his capture Dick felt Robin emerging and pressed the advantage while Ra's was distracted and unable to sooth his volatile daughter "Just realized that he left you out in the cold, didn't you?"

Her hands shook with anger against his shoulders "No" she said "father assured me I would get what I wanted…"

"Not using me" Dick said feeling the battle was winding down and needing to prove a point. "Talia, he may have had feelings for you once…but those are gone. Not only have you don't this but his heart now belongs to another…"

"Liar" she hissed her grip tightening.

_Hell hath no fury _Dick thought praying this wouldn't backfire "Selina's always been there, you know that, but with everything that has happened over these last few months…it has shown him just how important family is…and he is almost ready to make her part of ours…"

She screamed in rage, throwing the teen roughly on the mat. Robin could have controlled his fall, twisted and landed on his feet before flipping away, instead allowing his body to make a loud smack as he hit and Talia to land on top of him with her dagger at his throat "You lying brat, you are not even his real son! You are a filthy gypsy, inferior, and not worthy to be in the presence..."

"Daughter cease at once" Ra's ordered coming over from his battle, Bruce not far behind screaming "If you so much as give him a paper cut the deal is off, he is NOT to be harmed".

Talia didn't move, if anything the blade inching closer "He lies" she hissed "Keeps me from my Beloved…" The Demon's Head could see the movement and barked again "I said Cease!" The tone of his voice left no room for argument and she finally let the boy up, who scrambled to his father's waiting arms. She could swear she could see the brat smiling from the place she so longed to be.

Ra's grabbed her roughly by the arm "Detective return to your quarters, continue your work on programming the guidance system, I will be there shortly. Take note you have a mission is tonight as well. Come my daughter we have much to discuss". Talia yanked her arm away and followed her father out casting one last longing look at Bruce as she left.

Without a word Bruce led Dick the short way back to their quarters, waiting until the door was closed before beaming at his son "Well done, I don't know what you did but well done".

Dick returned the smile as he glared at the parts scattered on the work bench, a constant reminder of the position he had placed his father in. "Thanks, I realized Ra's has everything he wants right now but Talia doesn't. She seemed to think her father was going to allow her to use me to force your 'affections'. However am I correct in she was never a part of the bargain?"

Bruce was smiling now, seeing a small glimmer of hope as the best way to split up an alliance was to pit them against each other. "No 'affections' as you call them were never a requirement".

"And you said once the next phase is done he I was going to be released?"

"Yes" Bruce replied, picking up the tools, unwilling to risk inciting Ra's wrath anymore right now.

Dick smiled he was going to enjoy this, "You can't do anything but I can be the hostage from hell to her, my goal is to get her unhinged enough that the terms are broken or she rebels against her father…if she has control of this thing" indicating his cuff "you could easily seduce her and get the controller.

Bruce shot him a disapproving look "She could kill you if you provoke her enough" not to mention the thought of touching her revolved him. Dick picked up one of the tools as well "I won't do it unless we are with you and Ra's to stop her…Tati we have to try something. You and I both know he has you gathering components to launch something or things by the amount of parts here, and I have no doubt he's going to use as a weapon. We can only take so long to assemble these components".

Bruce knew it too, though it was the other items he had been gathering that were starting to worry him more, ancient herbs and artifacts, all seemingly linked to the Jewel of Atlantis taken from Gotham.

"All right" he relented "but very carefully"

A wicked smile appeared and a loud knock at the door interrupting him, Ra's not waiting for a response before he strode in with a group of his men.

"Detective, Richard I must apologize for my daughter's outburst. She was out of turn and it was dishonorable of her to disregard our agreement. I assure you she will be punished as I see fit" the Demon said his voice as cruel as ever sending shivers up Dick's spine, feeling slightly guilty he was responsible for it. Bruce nodded his acceptance, unable to help himself has he placed a protective hand on Dick's shoulder, waiting for him to continue. "Ah, right to business" as he spoke he produced a mask, similar to his own jackal like one "The Justice League acquired a few scrolls from Atlantis I was after before the Shadows could collect them. I trust you know where they are being kept?"

Bruce stood rigid under Ra's gaze "I do" he said simply trying not to squeeze his sons shoulder in frustration.

"Collect them, and I do not need to vocalize the consequences should you fail to acquire them, get captured, or leave any indication of where you are at…" Dick couldn't help himself and slipped behind his father's protective form, Bruce reaching back and squeezing his arm comfortingly "I will not fail you, Master".

Ra's was pleased motioned his men forward, seizing Bruce while shoving Dick away "Wait here young Richard, if all goes according to plan your father will join you for dinner". Dick watched them going offering a small smile to Bruce before he was forced from the room. _A_nd if all goes according to plan for us we'll be out of here in no time…

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the support!

Though midafternoon the Watchtower was nearly empty, most of its heroes out maintaining identities or on assignment searching for Batman and Robin. Wonder Woman was the exception today, offering to cover the base so Red Tornado could be at the Mountain with the team. She had the scrolls spread on the table before her, the Atlantians had contributed what they could and it was now her turn to analyze what they created using her Amazonian knowledge.

What little had been revealed was disturbing to say the least, something about making the Lazarus pits more powerful, stronger than they had ever been before. The last thing Ra's Al Ghul needed control of.

Grabbing an ancient tome she began her search for the next character, feeling her heart skip a beat as she translated, _blood of an innocent_. Numbly she sat back feeling unwanted tears welling. Every day that passed was another day Ra's had them, forcing Bruce to turn against everything he stood for by doing Hera only knew to Robin. A tear finally fell at the thought of her 'nephew'…if the Demon wanted innocent blood he had it. In the distance she could hear the Zeta Tube activating, paying little head to who it announced, Leaguers came and went all day.

"Whoever just came in, I could use a coffee up here…maybe an aspirin or a stiff drink" she called steeling herself and turning back to her work, crying wouldn't help them now. Though the few moments of silence that followed made her hair stand on end. Anyone would have answered her, responses varying from get it yourself to how many sugars. Turning she looked down into the receiving area, straining for footsteps, "Hello" she called starting to wonder if she had been hearing things. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry she went down and checked the logs.

Moving cautiously she swept down the stairs and to the control panel and not coming across anyone on her way down. A few simple key strokes confirmed no one had used the any of the stations tubes in hours. Shaking her head she rubbed her temples "Okay definitely need more coffee".

Getting the drink she returned to her station, the mug slipping from her hands and shattering on the floor at the site before her. The scrolls and all her accompany work was gone. "Hera no" she shouted slamming the intruder alarm and activating her communicator.

"What's wrong?" Superman demanded, his voice laced with concern.

"Batman" she said running through the station to get to the other Zetas in the supply bay, his best route of escape considering the number of heroes heading this way. Batman was the only one who could have done what had just happened.

"You found him!?" Flash asked coming on the line, Kid Flash in the background clearly trying to talk into his uncles communicator "…is Robin with him? Are they okay?"

Diana pushed herself faster, the speaker announcing the return of various members "No" she said "Well yes, I thought I heard something and went to investigate…when I came back the scrolls and all my translations were gone…Zeta logs were wiped and Batman is the only one with the stealth and know how to pull this off". She cursed as she entered the supply bay. There he stood, dressed in Black and Jackal like mask covering his face, a satchel with the scrolls peeking out over his arm. His fingers worked rapidly on the control panel as readied his escape. "Bruce!" she cried comm still open, various members of the League shouting at her. The tube glowed, his eyes sad behind the mask "Diana…run" was all he said before stepping through.

She looked around, now seeing the soft blinking lights of the explosive disks. She turned to run, just clearing the threshold when they went off. The force of the explosion sending her crashing into the wall, hard. She lay there stunned for a few moments before slamming her fist into the wall, leaving a hole in its wake.

Flash barreled down the hall skidding to a halt in front of her panting from his efforts. Kid Flash seconds behind. The teen saw the destroyed room and the state of the wall, letting out a cry of frustration of his own. Flash wrapped his arms around his frustrated nephew "You knew it would be a long shot" he whispered turning to Wonder Woman and offering a supportive arm to help her up "Let's get John to look you over before Supes gets here".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Green Arrow looked uneasily at his current and former protégés. Red Arrow and Artemis stood before him in the study of his Penthouse, presenting a plan they had hatched to get Batman and Robin back. Dinah was next to him worry etched across her own features. "The last time we laid you out as bait it didn't end well" he said finally, crossing his arms.

"This isn't like last time" Roy said "I'd be going undercover not willing be kidnapped by a traitor". He and Artemis had come up with the plan just hours ago while on patrol together, feeling time was of the essence to enact it.

Dinah looked far from convinced the last thing they needed was another person captured or hostage situation "And how would you get in, the League of Assassins doesn't have a local recruiting office, and I'm pretty sure you can't just wander in the front door".

Artemis stepped up now fiddling with her ponytail "Cheshire could get him in without question, they are always masked when together so his identity wouldn't be compromised. My mother spoke with her yesterday…Cheshire said that the League of Shadows were moving, meeting up with the League of Assassins. She wouldn't say more just for mom not to worry."

"And why would Cheshire lift a finger to help us?" Oliver asked still not seeing how this plan would succeed and even less thrilled about sending Roy into a pit of vipers that appeared to be joining up with an even bigger pit of vipers. The blonde archer took a sudden interest in her shoes, uncomfortable with her next statement. Just because Oliver had it didn't give her or the League license to spend it as they wished. "Money, she'll do anything for anyone if the price is right, and with dad in Belle Rev she has to be getting low on funds. My mother has a way of getting a message to her…"

"No" Oliver said "I am not willing to put you in that kind of danger…again. And you would be alone, no back up, and what's to stop her from selling you out to the Shadow's or Ghul himself. I'm sure he'd love another hostage to use against us"

Roy didn't back down, desperate to do something to help his brother, feeling he owed it to him after leading him into the trap that fateful night. "Artemis has assured me that Cheshire is loyal to those who pay her. And if you're so worried I'll take someone with me…Kaulder or Artemis". Artemis nodded realizing if they got their mentors to agree with this she'd have a whole other battle to fight with Wally.

Dinah seemed to relent slightly "Kaulder would be too noticeable to have gone but Artemis does have the skills…" Oliver looked at her as if she had betrayed him "No! I'm not putting them both in danger, if they are found Ra's would kill them and possibly Bruce and Dick as well if he knew we were onto him. The League will find them, we have plenty of leads…"

The blonde didn't back down and the kids took a step back at the fire in her eyes "No we don't" she said forcefully "This is the best idea anyone has had in weeks and you know it! He infiltrated the Watchtower with no trace! We have no clue where they are or what Ra's plan even is…except that it requires the Blood of and Innocent and considering the one person who can outsmart him is currently his prisoner things aren't looking good." He couldn't meet her gaze "Artemis make the call". The archer obeyed leaving the trio alone, Roy placing his hand on his mentors arm.

"I promise I'll be careful" He said pleadingly "I need to do this Oliver, it's my fault for not protecting him, let me help make it right". Finally Oliver sighed his head dropping, he also carried the same guilt, that he and Roy had been the leverage used against Bruce, though without his memories had no idea if that was right.

"I thought we had a talk about putting yourself in danger for others" He said lightly getting Roy to smile when he realized he had won. Artemis came back putting her phone away "The message has been sent…Cheshire will find us. But there is a catch, I had to give my word the rest of the League would not be involved, mom didn't want to risk them going after her after she helped us".

The pair nodded in agreement, Superman wasn't going to exactly agree with this anyway and the fewer people that knew the less chance of someone slipping. Artemis sank into the sofa "So whose going to explain this to Wally…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Their quarters were silent, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon, its amber waves glittering off the ocean. A view worthy of any five star hotel, not a prison. Bruce took a few moments to enjoy the view before returning to his work. Ra's 'required' the latest components and the duo had pulled an all-nighter trying to finish them, their plan of working slow back firing when Ra's realized what they had been doing.

The final chip was before him and he glanced into the bedroom at his sleeping son, Dick had lasted until two hours ago before finally succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep at the table. Returning his attention to the chip he knew the pieces were for a rocket of some sort, a plan Ra's had tried before, intending to use them to purge many of the world's major cities.

With a defeated sigh he finished his work as the door opened, Bruce rising, expecting to see Ra's entering. Instead Talia strode in a tray of food in her hands. "Good Morning Beloved" she said sweetly and moving to the table to lay out the breakfast.

Bruce quickly closed the doors to Dick's room, not willing to put him in her line of fire. "What do you want?" He hissed.

She ignored his hostile attitude and continued to set the table, dishing up a plate of food and pouring coffee for him. "Your guards informed me that you worked all night, I though you would enjoy a nice breakfast and company".

"No, now get out" he said coldly. She looked sad at his rebuff but continued, her voice as sickly sweet as it was when she came in. "Come now Beloved, you have had a long night. Let me ease your tension…" as she spoke she lowered the zipper of her jumpsuit a few inches and set him with a sultry gaze.

Bruce wasn't fazed by her newest tactic, eves never straying from hers, after all he worked with a fought with some very beautiful women, many of whom favored provocative outfits. He crossed his arms and made no move towards her. "I am not your Beloved anymore" he said coldly "And it seems you and your father need to have a discussion as to the terms of our agreement".

She finally faltered bristling at the mention of her father. She still tried to keep her compose moving to him wrapping her arms around his neck "Give me what I want Beloved…a true heir and I will see your precious Richard is freed". He promptly removed them and shoved her away "I know Dick will be released eventually and his safely is the only thing that matters to me".

Talia now looked ready to kill her own eyes darting to the closed door that hid the child she was growing to loath so much. "You will be mi…" she started when the door opened again, this time revealing Ra's and a few of his men.

"Daughter" he said, eyebrow raised in slight surprise "I do not recall asking you to visit the Detective".

She stepped back, zipping up her uniform once again "I was merely brining him breakfast Father" she said taking her place at her size. Ra's looked at the room, noting the closed door and untouched food with amusement before moving on to his own business.

"How nice" he said "Detective, I trust the components are ready?"

Bruce bowed, hating to lower himself to this "Yes, Master".

One of the men gathered them up as Ra's continued "We will have some guests arriving shortly" he said managing to surprise both Bruce and Talia. Bruce held his breath, fearing one of the League had been captured getting too close. "A few of my allies form the Light, I have been absent long enough and I can't wait to present my heir to them".

Gritting his teeth, Bruce bowed again as Dick slipped from the room, the voices having woken him or he decided to reveal himself so he could get as much information as possible on the new arrivals. "Ah, just in time" Ra's said pleased "While these guests are allies…I do not trust them with all my or your secrets. Therefore you are to both wear masks at all times until I say otherwise. Second, Richard is not to leave the quarters for the duration of their stay".

Bruce couldn't have agreed more, with Ra's he knew what to expect…the new players could be just as happy to kill Robin in vengeance or worse. "Understood?" Ra's said, the pair nodding in agreement. "Very well, Detective be in the main hall in 4 hours, full training attire".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Queen Bee swept into Ra's most recent fortress with her men following silently behind her. She was more than annoyed at having been summoned to some island in the middle of nowhere for Ra's to present his new heir, causing her to again question the alliances she had built. Well, what was left of it. Luthor had been a fool and let his ego and impatience get the better of him. If he had just waited for them to return, to help, his attempted overthrow of the League would have been successful.

Two more of her partners appeared at her side, their mental barriers, as always, up in her presence. "He had better have a good reason for hauling us out here" Vandal Savage hissed. The unofficial leader of the group had taken issue with Ra's seclusion as of late and had only come to get answers on where he had been. Black Manta, their newest member only grunting in agreement. He had agreed to join a few weeks ago, once it was clear Oceanmaster had been killed at some point during Aquaman's grab for power. He had yet to meet the Demon's Head.

"Will the others be coming" she asked beginning to reach her influence onto Ra's men.

Savage shook his head "They have other priorities at the moment and I don't feel it is wise to have us all in one location, the League is regaining its footing" he said, entering the hall they were being led too. It had been set up as a stadium of sorts, large cushioned chairs up on a raised platform above an arena. Ra's was seated in center upon an opulent throne, looking as regal has any had ever seen him, Talia at his side. "Welcome my allies" he said gesturing to the seats surrounding them "Please sit…ah Black Manta I presume. I had heard you had joined our ranks".

The Atlantian warrior offered a polite bow before extending his hand "It is an honor to meet the famed Demon's Head" he said turning his attention to Talia. She offered a small yet seductive smile as she rose, Manta taking her hand and placing a soft kiss upon it "And the Mistress Talia, the tales of your beauty hardly do you justice".

She merely blushed, shying away before taking her seat behind her father's disapproving glare.

"Bring the heir" he ordered. While his men disappeared he addressed his colleagues "I first must apologize for my absence in these past months, during our efforts in Metropolis I was grievously injured. Due to the nature of my injury, the pits were unable to restore me as quickly as normal. Yet, as I emerged I focused my efforts on finding a way to take down the League, and bring forth the Light once and for all…my efforts have finally paid off, but first I give you my heir".

A masked figured emerged from the shadows, dressed in a simple black body suite. Queen Bee immediately reached out to his mind, coming up against a brick wall of resistance…very few had resistance this strong, "Batman" she said with a wicked grin feeling his eyes upon her. She turned to her partner happily "How?" she asked unable to believe he was obediently standing before her. Even Manta and Savage had moved forward in interest.

"We came to an agreement" Ra's said evasively not willing to give away what had forced the Detective to do his bidding, the old adage no honor among thieves coming to mind. The Queen just smiled in response, extending her reach to weaker minded men in the Assassins employ. "Now Detective, I believe a demonstration of your skills is in order".

Batman was clearly livid, but the simple movement of Ra's hand towards his robes send him down on one knee "What does my Master require?" he said through gritted teeth. The Demon's Head beamed while at least 20 of his men entered the ring, the final one placing a lap top near Ra's feet with a bow. The men stretched others warming up with swords. "I would like to see what the Justice League is up too today, get past my men and hack into the system at their base, leave no trace you were there or you know the consequences".

Batman bowed again before taking his place outside the ring. "My men do not go easy on him" Ra's explained as the battle began "Each one is under orders to kill, anyone who succeeds becomes my new right hand…"

The Queen was now only half listening as she focused her mind on one of the assassins standing next to the door. Slowly she extended her power to him, her mind gently touching and teasing his own with salacious thoughts, League of Assassins or no he was still a man, a weak man who could be bent by the will of a strong woman such as herself.

Her dark eyes watched him sway slightly before snapping straight to attention, showing she had been successful, his mind was hers. Now all she would have to do is wait for him to come to her when the time was right. Returning her attention to the battle that was concluding before her, the men all downed and the Dark Knight now working at the computer, a feed to what seemed to be the main meeting room of the Justice League.

It was their first look at the Justice League's inner sanctum, only Wonder Woman and Black Canary seated at the table. "Audio please" Ra's ordered. Batman agreed hitting a few more keys before the voices came over the speaker.

_"…__.searched his base just outside of Moscow last night, it had been completely destroyed and with it any evidence left behind" Wonder Woman said sadly nursing a cup of tea. "From his notes we know of another in the mountains of Nepal Superman and Flash are going to check out tomorrow…but that's the last one from his files. I understand you spoke with Catwoman, how is she holding up?"_

_Black Canary sighed "As well as can be expected, I think the scum of Gotham is feeling her wrath though. It's the team I'm worried about though…Red Arrow and Artemis are on a mission so Aqualad is up from Atlantis to try to keep the team from running off on their own. We need to find them soon the kids are sick and worried without…"_

_Them _echoed in Queen Bee's ears, giving her a very good idea what had placed Batman in such a situation, as Ra's ended the display. The Queen also took note of the look of fury that had appeared on Talia's face, jealousy she assumed…jealousy was another emotion she could work to her advantage.

"Enough" Ra's ordered, the feed going dark instantly "Detective, you are dismissed, go complete your exercises". Batman again bowed, his eyes approaching murderous though he left the room without another word.

Savage applauded clearly impressed with his ally's feat "Well done" he said "That must be some _agreement_, you came too". Manta only nodded, seemingly lost in thought himself.

"Now that I have your attention I trust you would like to hear my plan"

"I would have preferred if we had been in the planning but are honored you are including us" Queen Bee soothed, stroking his ego even more. As great as he was Ra's puffed slightly at her words and continued. "I have made no secret as to the Pits being the source of my power. Over the centuries it has gifted me with long life and great strength. Recently I learned of a scroll, old and ancient in one of the more secluded locations, and on it a guide for increasing its affects…endowing those who drank its waters with great power."

Savage interrupted feeling this was all too good to be true "And why share this wonderful power with us?"

Queen Bee had to agree, Ra's clearly had everything under control and their talents were hardly needed "I am curious myself, you are in control of the situation".

Ra's had been prepared for questions like this, had he been able he would have preferred to do this without their help as well. "Because despite my soon to be increased powers the Justice League is a force to be reckoned with, it will take all of us to take them down even with the Detective's internal knowledge of their workings and powers. I understand this may be quite overwhelming, even for you, please stay and think about it. And in the meantime we have Batman at our disposal…why don't we begin crippling the League now, before the battle begins".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin awoke with a start, as always taking a moment to get used to what had become his new surroundings. Carefully he looked around his room with narrowed eyes, trying to find what had startled him from his sleep. "Shhh" a silky voice purred entering his room, five of the Assassins behind her.

Without hesitation he threw up his mental barriers, shutting her out and moving away, only to be intercepted by the men she had brought with her. The figure chuckled, Queen Bee's face moving into the moonlight as he shrank away from the blade she carried. "Well, well, well, what have we here, the Bat's precious little bird" she said picking up his wrist and inspecting the cuff. "Got you on a leash does he now? What does it do? Kill you, torture you?" Robin didn't answer knowing Ra's had been showing Batman off to his allies for the last week now, both under orders to keep their masks on at all times, and Robin to remain in the quarters.

"What do you want?" he hissed pulling away, as his eyes kept darting across the common area to another door. "Ra's has dispatched him on a mission, completely destroying the Leagues communication network" she said happily "so don't expect him to come charging in to save you".

Not wanting to give her a reason to force herself into his mind he answered honestly, "It injects me with a poison if activated" he said "Ra's has the controller but he has to keep me within range of the signal…so if Batman disobeys…"

She fingered the cuff again, her eyes greedy, the boy before her practically seeing her begin to plot. _Villains are so predictable_ he thought bitterly having a sinking feeling just where this was going to go. "Whoever has the controller has control of him" she added in a whisper taking all of his training not to smile as another alliance was going up right before his eyes.

She licked her lips as she caressed his face tenderly. "No little Robin, whoever has you has control of him, I don't need fancy toys to control him just access to his mind, which I am sure he will give me in exchange for your life". Robin pulled his face away and tried to leap free, a sword at this throat stopping his efforts.

"Now none of that" she purred "I'm not going to hurt you…yet. It would be foolish to act now, not when I am on the cusp of getting new powers…but rest assured little Robin I will be back for you when the time is right".

"Ra's will tear you apart when he finds out about this" Robin shot her finger on his lips silencing him.

"He will never believe you, your cunning is well known, we know you pitted Luthor and the Joker against one another in Metropolis and logic dictates you would try it again". Pulling away she ruffled his hair one last time before slipping out of his room, Ra's enthralled men in tow, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.

He waited until the door had closed and footsteps faded before grabbing his pillow and screaming into it in sheer frustration. Unwanted tears began to well and he tore off his mask to let them fall freely, the weeks of frustration finally bursting like a dam. Doing his best to keep his frustrated sobs silent. He was so caught up in keeping silent he didn't hear someone who had lingered in the doorway, tears shimmering in their own eyes. "Easy Dickie Bird, just relax I promise we are going to get you out of here" a familiar voice whispered before slipping into the hallway as well. Dick to look up in utter shock fearing he was hearing things in his desperation. "Roy?" Blue eyes searching the darkness, finding nothing but shadows.

He angrily wiped away the last of the tears, taking a moment to scowl at the cuff once more. "Get it together" He muttered placing his mask back on before slipping across the common area and into Bruce's room. Feeling like he was 9 again he crawled into his fathers bed, wrapping up in the comforter, finding comfort his the scent.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce let the light from the Zeta Tube fade before he fully stepped into the Bat Cave for the first time in what seemed like ages. Everything was exactly how they had left it, not an item out of place, right down to the towel Alfred always left next to Dick's gymnastics equipment.

"Remember I see and hear everything Detective" Ra's reminded him through the earpiece in his mask. Bruce was unable to contain the growl that escaped his lips and proceeded fully into the cave, going to the main computer and beginning his attack. The sooner he did this the sooner he got back. He hadn't wanted to leave the compound, leave his son with Ra's and his allies. He began the process of getting into the Leagues system, disappointed that they hadn't changed anything in his absence, or since his original attack on the Watchtower, at the very least the password should have been reset.

The faintest of clicks stopped his work, his senses now feeling someone else in the cave. Alfred perhaps? Slowly he pulled one of the throwing stars from a hidden pocket, the other hand working the keyboard as if he had heard nothing.

The sounds came again, this time as an unmistakable hiss. He barely had time to dive out of the chair before two sets of clawed fingers sank into the chair where his head had just been. Rolling out of the way he came up, throwing the stars at his attacker. She easily flipped back away from them, landing in a graceful crouch. Unable to help himself "Selina?"

Emerald eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice "Bruce?" she said her voice betraying a small amount of hope and relief. She dropped her defenses and ran to him, ready to throw her arms around him before beating him senseless. So excited she didn't see the sadness and pain in his eyes, or his fist coming at her until it was too late.

It had been years since he had actually hit her, their encounters in their nightly forms more of a cat and mouse game than vigilante versus villain. The blow forced her away, and she slammed into the console, unwanted tears forming in her eyes.

"Bruce? What have they done to you?" she asked resuming her fighting stance and pulling out her whip. She cracked it at him at couple of times, warning him to keep her his distance. "Its Robin isn't it?" she pressed unable to read his expression behind the mask "We know he has Richard too…Bruce say the word, one word and I'll get the League, they'll be wherever he is in minutes". Her eyes darting to the League Distress signal hidden beneath the console.

"Please" she tried again. He wanted to tell her, get Dick out of that hell hole, but they would never make it in time, couldn't stop Ra's from activating the cuff and killing Dick. His earpiece cracking to life again "My finger is on the trigger Detective". Selina couldn't hear but saw him wince before he launched himself at her with a growl.

She flicked her wrist, snapping the whip at him again, the leather wrapping around his ankle. Tugging as hard as she could she managed to pull the leg out from under him and sending him crashing to the floor. He was up in a flash, chasing her as she ran to the small library of the cave, realizing that was where she had been when he came in.

The desk was covered with his notes on Ra's and the League of Assassins, Maps of possible locations, and locations the League had already searched. He realized what she was going for, the League communicator sitting on the edge of the table.

He threw a throwing star at her outstretched hand, forcing her to snap it back before it was impaled. "Let me help you" She hissed, reaching into her boot and pulling out a small knife. He launched at her again "I don't need your help" he spat, catching her in a full tackle and pinning her to the table. She swung the blade up, slashing at his face, his powerful hand catching hers and squeezing. Crying out she dropped the knife, his free hand picking it up and driving it towards her head. She rolled away at the last second, gasping at the blade imbedded where she had been seconds before.

Her gasp echoed through the cave and before she could put up another attack his fist drove at her once more, connecting with her head and knocking her unconscious. Ra's voice coming over the line "Well done Detective" he said "Now the communications..."

Batman had no choice but to comply, picking her whip up off the floor and using it to secure her firmly to the chair before kissing her softly on the forehead "I'm so sorry" he said before returning to his assigned task. He worked quickly praying that Alfred wouldn't come down, not knowing what he would do if he had to repeat his actions against the man that raised him.

He easily worked through the security before pulling up the self-destruct program. It had been installed should the communications system fall into enemy hands and activating it would destroy every console, every unit. He paused before issuing the final command, the league would still be able to communicate, having to rely on the more individual lines they had established over the years, but it would be difficult and if anyone was off world who knew how long it would take to make contact. Ra's seemed to sense his hesitation "For Richard's sake do it now Detective".

Sending a silent apology he pressed the button, the screen above him going red, the league console emitting a shower of sparks, and Selina's communicator still on the table exploded the devices around the world all going off simultaneously. "Well done" Ra's said "Now return to me and we will discuss your next mission". Bruce gritted his teeth and quickly moved to the Zeta Tubes, knowing Alfred had his own League communicator and it wouldn't take long for him to come investigate.

Just as he was entering the transporter he saw the elevator door open, two bright costumes running into the cave "Selina" Flash called "are you alright the communicators…Bruce?" the speedster freezing at the figure inside the active Zeta Beam.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Talia fumed as she stormed down the halls of the ancient castle, desperate to get outside and get some air. She had been in the control room watching the mission but been unable to watch any longer after he had kissed _her_ so tenderly his fingers lingering in her hair as he pulled away. He was truly sorry for having to hurt her and only the threat to the boy could have compelled him to do so. She had fled the room, her father paying no heed, he more concerned with ensuring her Beloved finished the mission.

She was tired of waiting, of having him so close she could touch him but do nothing to spur his cooperation. He loved her, she knew it, and he just needed a reminder. Her attempts at flirting with Manta in an effort to make him jealous, Bruce not giving a second glance only focused on the mission and protecting his son. It was that night she was reminded that Richard…as always was the key and she finally had taken the first step to getting her Beloved back. Reaching into her pocked she ensured the key was still there…Bruce had been kind to her in Metropolis after she freed the boy and now she planned it, one week with her and she would free him from the cuff…

Finally reaching the ancient door she burst into the cool night air, letting the soft lapping of the wave's sooth her anger. This was her spot, a place in the compound few knew of, and even fewer visited. She could immediately sense someone else was in her sanctuary "Show yourself" she ordered.

The figure of Black Manta emerged from the water, "Ah, has the Princess come to join me for a moonlight swim" he said with a hint of mischief. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and drew her sword "My Beloved is the only one who I will share moonlight with".

The Atlantian put his hands up "I only meant as a means for easing your troubles, only a fool would pursue you without your and your fathers consent". She lowered her sword but did not enter the water, he was a master of his element after all and a new ally, one who had not earned her trust.

"Suit yourself" Manta said moving back into the water "Would you like to speak of your troubles then? I can offer a sympathetic ear and assurances that whatever is said will remain between us, my first offering to prove my loyalty as an ally".

Talia studied him for a few moments before putting away her sword and settling into the sand "Only if you do the same". It was his turn to narrow his eyes as she continued "You have the same look I do, that you have lost something, something important and you are desperate to get it back".

"You are very perceptive…and correct, my son was taken from me years ago and wound up fighting at the side of my worst enemy. He now is far from my reach". Talia again studied him and his features before speaking "The new King is your son".

Manta looked startled now seeing what had initially attracted one such as Batman to her. "Come now, when you think about it is not that difficult to figure out with you unmasked. Your greatest adversary is Aquaman, his protégé Aqualad would be kept well away from you and I must admit bears and incredible resemblance to you. Aquaman is gone, why not go claim him now?"

The undersea villain growled "He is King now, and short of an all-out assault I cannot get near him, besides he would never believe me…"

"Then I think I can be of service" Queen Bee said also emerging from the shadows, and unlike Talia, her eyes roaming appreciatively over Manta's shirtless form, "To both of you". Both looked at her questioningly, Talia scanning the area to ensure none of her father's men were hiding nearby.

The Queen took their silence as permission to continue "I can give you your son and Beloved, I merely need them to open their minds to me long enough to enthrall them, once under my spell I can get them to do whatever you desire" eyes focusing on Talia's "You wouldn't need your father to pull the strings anymore, you would finally be in control".

Both could see Talia licking her lips in want before shaking her head "My Beloved would never open his mind to you" she said sadly "and then there is my father, his plans still require his services and as much as my heart aches for him…I cannot betray father".

"What has your father done for you? Kept you underfoot? Kept you from your Beloved? Even when he has the means of forcing his affections with his son here. I will not lie, I want the power he is offering us. But I suspect you can complete the task, you know the pits as well as he does".

Talia was wavering, the traitorous thoughts she had been having and her desire threatening to overwhelm her. "I was wondering when one of you would find out about his sons predicament. And due to Father's agreement, I cannot touch Robin myself…though I would love nothing more than to crush his filthy heart in my hands".

Manta laughed emerging from the water "Robin is here? I should have known."

Talia still looked concerned "The pits will be ready to bestow the powers shortly, only one more ingredient is required and it is already in our possession. We would need to remove the boy from my father's presence, he has means of hurting, even killing to keep Batman in line…even use him against us, and we need a distraction".

Queen Bee seemed pleased and even Talia offered a small smile "I don't trust Savage we could use him to…" she said, stopping as the Queen held up her hand to silence them, dark eyes scanning their surroundings.

Talia also tensed placing her hand on the hilt of her sword while Manta a dagger from his waistband. The Queen seemed to focus on an outcropping of rocks not for from the shore, her lips pursed in concentration. Manta opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but Talia placed a finger to her lips, having seen her working her thrall before. Behind the rocks there was what sounded to be a short struggle followed by a gasp, before one of her father's men stumbled out into the open.

"Traitor" Talia hissed, knowing if her father caught her plotting against him again she would be dead.

"Not quite" Queen Bee purred, holding out her hands, the figure walking towards her. He stopped a few feet away falling to his knees. With a smile she spoke again "Reveal yourself my pet". The figure obeyed her commands, flaming red hair standing out in the moonlight.

"May I present Red Arrow" Queen Bee said triumphantly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce wearily entered his quarters unable to help himself he sank back against the door, allowing the stress of the day to finally show. Upon returning from the fortress Ra's had made sure he deleted the logs from the Zeta Tubes and submit to a search for any weapons he may have tried to smuggle back.

"Tati?" Dick asked timidly peering out from his father's room, still wrapped in a blanket from his bed. Seeing Bruce he broke into a run, wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his face in his chest, something he hadn't done since he was 9, after his first abduction for ransom.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, knowing something was wrong, his fears for Dick being alone were realized "Did someone hurt you?" It took a few moments before he pulled away, bright eyes even brighter against the dark circles under his eyes.

Bruce led him to the couch sitting him down, Dick finally seeming to relax "Queen Bee found me" he said. Bruce felt his heart sink some more "She is going to double cross Ra's…after she gets his powers, force you to submit to her thrall…using me like everyone else because forcing your hand is all I am good for…" The control the teenager had managed to gain over the past few hours slipping away. "This is all my fault, the League is in the dark and at least 4 super villains are gaining superpowers because of me…."

Bruce hushed him, pulling him tightly against his chest once again "This is not your fault, if not you he would have found someone else to use against me…Alfred or Selina for example. As for the League they will have to rely on their personal communication lines or even access ours Clark, Oliver, and Barry all know how to access the Cave in case of an emergency"

"I'm just sick of being used against you" Dick said, Bruce wincing "I know, I promise we will get out of here" he said praying the League would pick up on the hint he had left back at the cave. Dick just grunted looking at the tracker willing is to shatter under his gaze. They sat in silence until they fell into an uneasy sleep, exhaustion finally claiming them both.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Talia led the way through the fortress, her practiced footsteps nearly silent on the stone floors. Behind her Queen Bee and Black Manta ran, a dazed but submissive Red Arrow between them. Talia was desperate to get into her private quarters, where they could talk, no interrogate the intruder without fear of being caught.

With every passing moment her decision to finally step out from her father's shadow and claim what was rightfully hers grew. How had she not seen it before? Simply remove her father from the equation and everything she wanted would fall into place.

"How much farther? This excursion is causing my control to waiver" Queen Bee hissed struggling to keep up, she was a monarch and rarely ran anywhere, let alone up multiple flights of stairs. Talia rolled her eyes, "Just ahead and hurry, the new guards will be here at any moment".

They turned one final corner and came to what appeared to be a wall, Talia expertly moving a few stones to reveal the hidden entrance. "Manta" the Queen said doubling over "I am losing control, seize him now".

He obeyed wrapping is arms around the young heroes chest and the other firmly over his mouth as he drug him the last few steps into the chambers. Talia closed the door and Queen Bee collapsed into the nearest sofa. "He has been trained, gotten stronger" she panted.

The last of the fog cleared from the Archers head and his eyes widened behind the domino mask. A series of curses escaped his lips and he began to struggle "You can all just go to hell" he hissed "Ra's and the League are going to know of your betrayal, the pits, and blow it all sky high".

"Your highness" Manta said struggling to keep hold. Queen Bee wearily locking her gaze on him once more. Red Arrow tried to look away, squeezing his eyes shut stubbornly, fighting the fog that was invading his mind once more. "You are putting up a valiant effort young Arrow but it is all for not" she said as she caressed his face, his struggles slowing "That's right, give into it". He gave a few more weak pulls before his shoulders slumped. With a nod the pair released him and he merely stood.

"Sit" Queen Bee ordered testing her hold. He obeyed and she smiled in triumph "Now Talia I believe you would like to learn about the rat in your midst".

Talia moved forward, "Who sent you?"

"Myself" he answered his voice monotone.

The trio exchanged glances "You mean to tell me the League did not send you to infiltrate my fortress and rescue their precious Batman?"

"The League did not send me, infiltrating was my plan, I had to save my brother"

Talia found this hard to believe had Red Arrow disappeared, Green Arrow and his overgrown Mother Hen would have been tearing apart the criminal underworld looking for him, something she would have known about. Manta seemed to pick up on her train of thought and changed the question "Who knows you are here?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Artemis, and Kid Flash"

Talia continued her questioning "The League leadership does not know you are here?"

"No, Superman would have never approved of the plan, we acted on our own"

Relief washed over her as the impending threat of _Uncle Clark_ crashing through the door at any second evaporated. "Have you contacted the League yet? Given away our location?"

"No, we needed to ensure we had a way to keep both Batman and Robin safe until help arrived"

_We _rang in Talia's ears, there were more heroes masquerading as her men running around her fortress. That though enraged her "You have a partner here do you?"

"Yes…" his hands beginning to shake.

"He's fighting it again…but not for long" Queen Bee said fixing her gaze and redoubling her efforts "Who is here with you young Arrow, who are you protecting?" Red Arrow gritted his teeth, losing the fight once again and mental apology to both Artemis and Kid his last conscious thought "…Artemis".

"Bring her to me"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis paced her small quarters like a caged animal, Roy hadn't returned from following Manta. The thousands of things that could have gone wrong were running through her head followed by the things she was going to do to him if he waltzed in the door with a cocky grin on his face.

Just when she was about to scream in frustration there was a soft knock at the door. The knock was the correct rhythm they had set up, a code of sorts to protect against revealing themselves. Running to the door she threw it open, yanking him in. "Where have you been!?" she demanded "I have been worried sick!"

Roy didn't move or speak, just standing where she had left him. "Roy, what's wrong?" Artemis asked starting to panic "Oh God, is Robin okay?" He still didn't move, his body swaying slightly. She moved forward and pulled off his hood, gasping at the distance in his eyes. "No…"

The words had barely left her mouth as his hands shot out, grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully behind her back. She cried out feeling as if it would snap at the slightest movement. His other hand covered her mouth, ignoring any pain he felt as she tried to bite him through the gloves. "My Queen would like to meet you" he whispered in her ear, cocking his head to the side as she slammed her head back, catching nothing but air.

His hand fell away from her mouth as he adjusted the hold to her neck. Artemis knew the move well, having taught it to him a few months ago, a sleeper hold mean to render her unconscious. "Roy fight it" she gasped as black splotches filled her vision "If not for me than for Dick…he's depending on…"

Her last words died on her lips as she slumped in his grip. He gently laid her on the floor so he could put her mask on and hide her identity. No one would question him carrying an unconscious comrade, getting knocked out in training and have to be hauled back to your quarters was an everyday occurrence.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin pushed aside his breakfast, too excited to eat, as he pulled the extra components from the many projects he had been forced to work on since being brought here, a small smile played on his lips. Since Ra's had been bringing the items he had been secreting pieces away, finally accumulating enough to construct some sort of distress beacon. Not even Batman knew of his plans, Robin knew his father would try to stop him, to protect him from the consequences. But the way Robin saw it Batman may not be able to get a message out but he could, Ra's may punish him but would never kill him out of fear of losing his hold on Bruce.

That was something that the young hero was growing increasingly concerned about. Ra's had told Bruce he would be released at the conclusion of this phase of the plan…but without leverage his father would surely try to escape, word or no, and Ra's knew that…meaning the Demon had something else for keeping Bruce in line.

The door to the quarters began to open, startling him, he was usually left alone when Bruce was on missions. Fearing it was Queen Bee returning he activated the signal and flung the components off the table, leaving them a jumbled mess on the floor. He dashed into his bedroom, pressing himself against the wall behind the door. Carefully he peered around the corner seeing Talia standing with one of her assassins. "Richard" she called, her voice reminding him of the Joker before he started to play "I have someone here who would really like to see you".

Dick stayed where he was, she'd find him eventually but not giving into her requests was one of his few acts of defiance right now. She laughed "Honestly Richard, your '_brother'_ comes all this way to rescue you and you can't even come out and say hello".

Her words made his heart stop and she pulled the hood off of the assassin with her, revealing Roy standing there is a daze, clearly in the throes of the Queens thrall.

"Roy?" Dick gasped stepping out into the room "Your father said he and Oliver would be left…" she held her hand up "It was not Father who violated the terms" she hissed "he infiltrated our ranks in a misguided attempt to rescue you and he was foolish enough to get caught sticking his nose where he shouldn't. Now you are going to come with me and Red Arrow here will wait for my Father and Beloved to return".

Dick couldn't help himself and stepped back, debating if he should shout for help, the tide had somehow turned and Talia was making her move. She move quickly snatching his cuffed wrist and pulling his face to hers "I suggest you listen to me…it would be a shame for something to happen to your other little friend". As she spoke she brought her other hand up, a gold necklace dangling from her fingertips. Dick started at the delicate arrow and lightning bolt charms that were on the chain, knowing them well, having helped Wally pick out the piece of jewelry…his birthday gift to Artemis. She never took it off and it was normally hidden beneath her uniform "Artemis" he breathed.

"Yes my little bird, we have her locked away and if I don't returned soon…" she said letting the threat hang in the air. "Your Father will activate this if he can't find me, killing me and not allowing you to…" She cut him off, dropping the necklace on the floor and pulling a key out of her pocket, confirming that she had indeed turned.

She unlocked the cuff, Dick snatching the wrist away to rub the tender flesh. She smiled tossing the device into the fire, apparently not wanting to risk it being used against her as well. With a final smirk she drove her fist into Roy's head, where he fell to the floor without a fight. "Hey" Dick shouted trying to run to his side, his arm getting snatched and Talia dragging him towards to the door in the process "No no little bird, Father is about to have a lot of company and I have no intention of being here for it".

Robin wasn't sure is she knew about the signal he had just activated or meant something else, only able to take one last look at his friend laying on the floor.

Chapter Break


	7. Chapter 7

Wally tapped his foot nervously as his emerald eyes were fixed on the footage of Batman's attack. The League was in chaos, desperately trying to get everyone in one spot, the attack highlighting the more individual relationships that had seemed to have developed over the years. The team had been ordered to stay at the Mountain while Superman and Green Arrow tried to gather as many as possible in the Batcave. In addition to communications many of the main Zeta routes had been corrupted as well.

Kaulder placed a comforting hand on his friend's leg, the speedster giving him a questioning look "You are wearing a hole in the rug my friend". The Atlantian had appeared at the mountain a few hours after his communicator had exploded in his hand, leaving him with no way to contact the others.

Wally gave a sheepish smile and muttered an apology before turning his attention back to the video. They had already watched it many times, as had many in the League, no one able to pick up on a clue Batman may have left. Fight raged and he winced as Selina was slammed into the table the blade imbedded next to her head.

"Freeze it" Conner said suddenly standing up to get closer to the screen. Kaulder obeyed standing as well "The blade, look where the blade is" he said pointing at it in the map.

Everyone seemed to slump back, the small glimmer of hope gone as fast as it had come. "Superman noted the position but they determined it was just in the heat of battle".

Conner shook his head containing a growl "Back it up a few frames, when he has the blade at its peak". Again Kid obeyed going frame by frame, now seeing what the clone had. Meghan gasped "He adjusted the angle".

Wally could have smacked himself and the rest of the League in the head, they had all been looking for a hidden message when it was literally right in front of them the entire time. "We are such idiots" he said "Batman doesn't miss, if he had intended to stab her he would have…Miss M do me a favor, get my phone and text my uncle, and tell him we have a lead". He used his tablet to zoom in on the map.

"Where is it?" Conner asked.

It was Kaulder's turn to gasp "That is where the Jewel of Atlantis was said to have been found, has your Uncle responded?"

Kid disappeared and reappeared in his uniform in seconds, "No" he said "Neither has Supes or GA…Tornado went to check on the Watchtower".

Reassuming his role as leader he studied his friends "Your mentors asked for you to wait here" he said softly seeing the conviction in their eyes "And we may be wrong, we could fly across the world for nothing…or we walk right into a trap".

"Robin wouldn't care if it was a trap or what the League thought, he would come for any one of us and we have stood by too long…Red Arrow and Artemis haven't made contact so we can only assume their mission failed…" Conner said determined.

"How did you know?" Kid Flash asked, under the impression the Arrow's where the only others who knew they were on a mission. Miss Martian stepped forward sheepishly "The night she told you what she was doing, I'm sorry but your thoughts they were so loud and I could help but over hear them. Not to mention you have been a wreck since they left. I have not told my Uncle or any of the others...

"Then what are we waiting for" Conner said marching towards the Bioship "Let's go get them back".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis slumped in her bindings not sure whether to cry or scream in frustration. She had awoken on what appeared to be one of the yachts Ra's kept down at the docks and throughout the day Manta and Queen Bee's men had been returning. Weeks of working under cover, waiting for just the right moment, had been a waste. The game had changed with Talia, Manta, and Queen Bee now running the show. "Where did she take him?" Artemis finally said, addressing Black Manta who lounged across from her, gun in his lap.

He raised an eye brow, the archer unable to place why he looked so familiar. "To make an exchange" he said "We need a distraction and for Batman to know who has his son". Artemis was shocked at his honesty. She had to admit is was brilliant, thanks to Red Arrow, Ra's would be enraged and look for the team while they made their escape. "It won't work, everyone who looks at him can tell he is in a thrall…"

Manta let out a barking laugh "We will be long gone before Speedy can put the pieces back together". The desire to scream in frustration grew again, "The League is coming" she shot back trying to scare him, Queen Bee joining them in the cabin "No they are not, Red Arrow said you were too worried about keeping your friend alive and hadn't contacted them yet", and to emphasize her point she pulled out the locator they had brought. She pressed the button activating the device "Their appearance coupled with Red Arrow should prove enough of a distraction for us to make it to the pits".

"Hush" Talia barked as she entered "Never forget that though they are children, they are cunning especially the son of Batman and daughter of Sportsmaster, and will use whatever we say against us". She forced Robin in behind her, shoving him over to Black Manta who bound him as well. "Let's get underway" Talia said closing the hatch "My Father will return within the hour and the explosives have been set". Finishing with Robin's arms, Manta shoved the boy onto the bench next to Artemis, attaching bindings to his legs before leaving the pair to join his allies at the front of the ship.

Artemis waiting until they were gone, relieved to finally see him alive and without the cuff, resting her head on his shoulder "Surprise…we're here to rescue you… but for what it's worth, it's really good to see you" she said sadly. Robin leaned into her returning the awkward version of a hug "You too Artemis, and in case I don't' get a chance, thanks for trying to get me out" he returned looking out the window as the island fortress began to grow smaller, the one bright spot is that for the moment his father would be free.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce followed Ra's out of the Zeta Tube, his senses instantly telling him something was wrong. Bodies littered the floor and smoke filled the air of the room. Ra's froze and Bruce shoved past him "Dick!" he cried running for their quarters, ignoring the Demon's orders to stop.

Tearing through the halls as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the assassins running around with no leader, nearly tripping when he saw the door ajar. Dick was not allowed out under any circumstances while the allies where there, Ra's fearing they would take him for themselves. "Robin!" he roared again crashing through the doors.

The body on the floor immediately caught his attention, though the clothes matching nothing Dick had in his closet. He rolled the assassin over, gasping at what he saw, Roy Harper. "Roy!" he shouted, shaking the teen trying to wake him. Had the League raided the compound…but they would have never left someone behind, let alone one of the kids.

Gently patting his face, avoiding the nasty bruise that had formed there "Come on kid you need to wake up for me". Roy groaned, wincing as the light assaulted his eyes.

Blue yes finally cracked open trying to focus on the figure above him "Bats?"

"Yes" He breathed hearing the guards running up and down the halls, Ra's voice booming. He helped him sit up, Roy grabbing his head "Oh God" he muttered the fog clearing from his mind "Talia! She's turning with Black Manta and Queen Bee…" He stopped looking around, seeing the look on Bruce's face and nearly collapsed again "No! Not again! Artemis! She was here too, we need to find her" stopping as a glint of gold caught his eye in the sunlight. Reaching down he picked up the necklace "She would have never willingly taken this off" he whispered.

Ra's voice was getting closer, Bruce desperately looking around the room for any clue Dick may have left. He noticed the flames in the fire seemed different, that something was smoldering on the logs. He grabbed the sword that had been forgotten on the floor, using its blade to shift the object around. It was nearly melted but he could tell it had once been the accursed cuff that had kept him in line all this time.

Ra's broke through the door still barking orders "Hold the League back!" He shouted "and find my daughter immediately…if they have harmed her Detective". Bruce swung the now heated sword at the Demon and pulled Roy behind him in one easy move. Ra's betraying a bit of vital information, the League was here and Ra's wasn't aware of his allies or daughters apparent betrayal.

"Your smarter than that" Batman said swinging the blade in warning "The League is still outside of the fortress…if they had been responsible for the attack wouldn't they have been in here already?"

The Demon's eyes widened and he attacked with a flourish. Sparks showered from the blades, the point's inches from both men's faces before they pushed each other away. Batman circled, Roy following behind, keen to keep well out of Ra's reach. "It's true, your allies found Robin and decided they didn't need you anymore" Roy shot as Batman went on the offensive again, the men matching each other in a dizzying series of blows. Ra's paused long enough for Batman to deliver a harsh kick to his chest, sending him tumbling over one of the tables.

The wood shattered beneath him and he pull himself out of the wreckage with a feral cry. Batman forced to lower his sword to avoid impaling him. Ra's crashed into his heir, the two wrestling for control, the blade inching closer to Batman's neck. The Demon's eyes were wild as he seethed pressing harder the tip of the blade piercing the skin "I shall send her your body in pieces. And when I find your son Detective" he said viciously "Oh when I find your son…he will know pain like you could have never dreamed and you won't be there to save him…"

A loud crack echoed through the room and Ra's fell away from Batman, Roy standing over him with the leg of the coffee table chest heaving "You will _never_ touch my bother again" he hissed staring down at the Demon disdainfully. He helped Batman up, a ghost of a smile on the Dark Knights lips "His biggest fault will always be he continues to underestimate his adversaries, didn't even think you were a threat".

"Yeah well he was wrong about that one" Roy shot the cocking of a gun in the door causing them both to freeze. The heroes looked to see Vandal Savage entering, the weapon squarely aimed at Roy "A mistake I will not be foolish enough to repeat" the immortal said, a group of assassins flooding in behind him, surrounding the duo, a couple pulling their unconscious Master away.

"The League is here" the distant sounds of fighting confirming his words "and it's only a matter of time before they find us" Batman warned taking a step closer "If I were you I would be running".

Savage chuckled again "I intend too, but I couldn't resist being the one to kill the great and powerful Batman….you have been a thorn in my side as long for far too long" and without any more warning, switching targets and firing.

Roy screamed as the gun went off, the air seeming to leave the room and a roar in his ears that sounded like a sonic boom. Covering his ears unable to believe what was happening, the room exploding in a rush of blue and red.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin pulled at his hands against the manacles pinning him to the wall of the cell, and was once again rewarded with a shock when he pulled a little too hard. "So not asterous" he growled. Next to him Artemis was in the same position, taking to glaring at her bindings in hopes of spontaneously developing heat vision. "I have a feeling this is your fault" she shot giving up on her glaring to look at him.

"Why is it always my fault?" Robin asked now examining the cell, nearly identical to the one he had been held in Atlantis just a few months ago now, eyes searching for a way out that he had missed in his last 10 checks of the room. "Because I'm not known for getting out of any restraint they put me in. Not like it would do any good, who knows where we are at this point". They had abandoned the Yacht a few hours ago in favor of one of Mata's subs.

Robin looked equally frustrated "Unless I am sure there is something we can swim to it's not worth making a break for it yet anyway."

The door opened before she could answer Black Manta and Talia looming in the door, "What do you want?" Robin said his voice dripping with venom.

The undersea villain closed the door behind him and bolted it "My son" he said his own voice a growl as he removed his helmet. The two teens stared at him blankly, the pieces clicking into place for Robin first "Oh my…you have got to be kidding me! You! You are Kaulder's real father! And you're working with Queen Bee to get him…and took us…you know what I'm done! Just done! You villains are pulling more double crosses that even I can keep up with"

"What?" Artemis followed as Robin continued to rant to himself in Romanian, unable to deny the resemblance staring her right in the face. Manta continued taking a threatening step forward, ignoring the shocked pair "I want information on my son…and you are going to give it to me".

"No" the pair said in unison, Talia letting out a low giggle "Told you" she said amused.

Manta now loomed in front of them "You will or else…"

"Else what?" Robin challenged beyond sick of being used against his father and friends "Believe me I know how this works, I practically come with my own ransom note now. You can't force us to do anything because if you hurt us Batman and the League won't do a thing you want…"

Manta was fast, seizing Robin by the throat, an involuntary cry escaping his lips as his head hit hard. Artemis cried out too, trying to break free and help only to earn a shock of her own. Manta's arm mounted blaster leveling off at Robin's head. Satisfied she wasn't going to move he spoke again his voice cold "I want my son back and will do whatever it takes to do it…you can appreciate that Robin can't you, a father willing to do anything for his son"

Manta squeezed his throat tighter "I admit you two and Talia joining us is merely a stroke of good luck. I allied myself with Queen Bee long ago knowing that eventually the League would be forced to confront her…activities, and that they would have to send their 'covert team' to do so. I was planning on reclaiming him and Atlantis then…but things have changed".

"Father's pits need one last thing before we can partake of its waters" Talia said running her hands gently along Artemis's cheek. She shuttered at her touch, wanting nothing more than to drive an arrow into her hand.

She choose to remain defiant "For being master criminals you have some pretty lousy plans….especially you Talia" she spat "On the verge of obtaining phenomenal power and all you want is a man. You can make him love you, not now, not ever, and even if you use Queenies powers it won't be real".

"He loves me" Talia hissed "he just needs to remember it…and my dear you seem to be very mistaken. You are merely the bait…he is so much more…" locking eyes on Robin "not only will he bring my Beloved but possesses the last ingredient for the pits transformation". Robin's eyes were wide now and real fear formed in the pit of his stomach. Tightening her grip on Artemis she addressed the younger hero "Now my sweet little Robin, how do we contact Aqualad? You must have a more private means seeing as how my Beloved took out the main system"

The pair didn't hesitate, speaking in unison again "Go to hell".

"Oh I was so hoping we got to do it this way" Talia said pulling out her dagger. Artemis jerked her head away, the blade slicing through her hair tie and allowing it to fall around her face. "Such a pretty little heroine you are, no wonder that speedster of yours is so protective". The dagger moved again, slicing the arms from the suit she was wearing. "Don't touch her!" Robin screamed, thrashing from another jolt, not caring.

Manta laughed as well "Funny how fast the little birdy changes his tune". Talia rested the dagger against her throat, the angry red line still visible from where he had torn the necklace away earlier "I have a much better idea…Robin, be a dear and tell me how to get ahold of Kid Flash…I think he will be the perfect one to convey our message to the boy King".

"Don't you dare" Artemis hissed at her leader, Talia pressing the blade tighter against her neck. Manta forced Robin to look at him "I can hurt her in ways you can't even imagine. My men have been away from home, in exile, for a long time now and have been getting awfully lonely. A pretty little _Spitfire_ like her would go a long way to boost morale".

Artemis couldn't help herself as her knees gave out and bile rose in her throat "No" she whispered again her voice weaker than before, eyes still pleading. Robin shook his head at her and slumped his shoulders in defeat "I'll do it".

"So predictable" he cooed pulling a small cell phone from one of his pockets "All you have to do is give me his number".

Robin narrowed his eyes, knowing he could give one of many 'distress' numbers that Batman had set up to immediately alert him to his location, but anyone but Kid Flash answering would not end well. Artemis was trying to be brave but the site of Talia gently stroking her hair was more terrifying than the blade at her throat. He recited the numbers, Manta putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Wally's clearly exhausted voice came over the line Robin catching the hum of the Bio Ship in the background "Look I think you have the wrong number".

Robin chose his words carefully "Its Robin…and for Artemis's sake listen". There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, Robin swearing he could hear Miss Martian asking what was wrong.

"You know procedure I have to verify it's really you…how many brothers do I have"

It was League protocol when being contacted by an unknown source, fighting it would only cause Wally to alert the others or hang up. Robin looked to Manta who nodded for him to answer the question, his eyebrow raised in what seemed to be amusement "You have 4" he replied hearing Kid let out a breath he had been holding.

"Where are you? Where have you been? Is Bats with you now? What do you mean for Artemis's sake? Did you escape? Bat's took out communications and most of the Zetas, the League is a mess…" Kid started, his questions coming fast.

"Yes, she is and we are both currently unharmed" Robin only able to speak when he stopped for a breath.

"Currently?" Wally asked his voice now darker "Are you placing this call under duress?" Manta again allowed him to answer.

"Extreme" Robin responded, Talia deciding they had talked long enough "Listen here messenger boy. You are to inform Kaulder'ahm that his presence has been requested at the coordinates I am sending immediately following this call. He is to come alone and I do mean ALONE". Kid was silent for a few moments "Talia flipped and took you didn't she? That's who was talking just now?"

Robin again looked to his captors to see what they would do and to his surprise Manta spoke "Kid Flash if you wish to see either of them again you will deliver the message and keep your mouth shut with the League. You have 24 hours before your lovely Artemis starts to get _acquainted_ with my men…" With that the called was ended, Talia quickly snatching the device "That ought to have him pretty upset and this will be the cherry". She snapped a picture of Artemis to send with the coordinates.

Confirming the message had been delivered she crushed the device under her foot. Manta removed to sets of tranquilizers from his pocket, not wanting to risk them escaping "Now, get some rest" he ordered watching as the two desperately tried to stay awake, losing the fight within seconds, slumping against the restraints.

Talia released Artemis, unable to resist grabbing the boy by the hair, his normally bright eyes dim "Hope you enjoyed your quality time with her" she purred "for it was the last time any of your dear friends will ever see you again"

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Wally felt his world crashing down around him as he started at the picture, she was looking away, trying not to let him see her fear. Hair down, uniform seemed to be cut away revealing more that he wanted anyone else to see.

"Wally? Are you alright?" Meghan asked gently kneeling at his side, Superboy and Aqualad only able to look on in shock. Kid Flash tried to speak but nothing would come out, Kaulder gently taking the phone from his hands. He shuttered at the picture as well, mind frantically trying to place the males, voice. It was oddly familiar to him.

"I guess our hunch paid off" Kaulder offered, pulling up the coordinates that had been sent, 5 Miles from where they had been heading based on Batman's clue.

"I will do whatever it takes to save her and Robin" Kaulder assured, Kid Flash seeming to finally start to gather himself. "I know, but there is no way in hell you are going in there alone" he said "how far out are we?"

Meghan squeezed his hand one last time and returned to the pilot's seat "An hour, but they said for Kaulder to come alone…" she replied as she checked the screen. Kid Flash shook his head determined "We've been playing by their rules long enough and looks where it's gotten us…no more, we are ending this now. Get into camouflage mode and shut everything that could possibly be tracked down".

Conner cracked his knuckles in anticipation, approving of this new plan, and sick of being hidden away. Something about the conversation suddenly coming to mind "Talia said Kaulder'ahm".

"No one on the surface world refers to me by my Atlantian name" Aqualad said "Leading me to believe whoever the male was has something to do with Atlantis, but how they would be linked up with the Al Gul's…"

"They certainly don't want you as a member of the League seeing as how they have 2 pretty valuable hostages...no offense. They must want you as King" Kid Flash said desperately wishing Robin or one of the mentors were here to help them put together the pieces. "Miss M, keep your mind open, as we get closer if we are lucky we can get a jump on them".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce opened his eyes carefully, his head and arm pounding, something heavy laying on top of him. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck, and a peek at the blue uniform confirmed he pretty much had been. "Nice to see you too Clark" he said shoving the Man of Steel off of him, seeing a mix of worry and relief in his friends eyes.

Glancing over Flash was helping Roy up, ignoring the now unconscious Savage and his men. "So this is where you got off too" Flash said checking the sidekick for any injuries "And by the way Wally has been moping I can assume Artemis is here too".

"Was here" Roy said hoarsely looking ill "Talia turned with Black Manta, the real one, and Queen Bee. They took Robin and Artemis…Is GA here?" He felt childish asking the question and hoped it didn't sound as pathetic as he thought it did, but he really needed to see his father figure right then. The elder speedster offered a soft smile "He's here, currently taking out a bit of pent up frustration out on Ubu and a few of Ra's men".

Batman was anxious to get moving "Did you deploy anyone to the pits yet?"

Superman looked at him confused "I'm sorry no, if you got a message out we never received it, you did a number on the communications network remember". Batman couldn't help but glare at him, he had risked his son's life to leave the clue "I literally marked it on the map, I thought for sure someone would go investigate the location at the very least".

"The dagger" Flash said exasperated "Selina said that was it, you said it was coincidence". Superman had to step away from his friend now fearing he would hit him or come up with e piece of hidden Kryptonite "You agreed" he added hotly "Look Bruce, you're the king of subtle hints and secret messages, it just seemed too obvious…"

"Which is why Ra's wouldn't have noticed it" He hissed trying to calm his temper. Roy stepping forward, ready to chew all three of the heroes out when a blonde blur ran into the room and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Hey Oliver" he said turning into the scared little boy again and burying his face in his chest like he had when he was little.

Oliver clutched his surrogate son "Thank heavens your safe" he muttered. Batman again felt a ping of jealousy and had to look away from the site. Roy whispered to his guardians before pulling away "What's done is done…but we need to get there as soon as possible I have no doubt they are going to go to the pits after they get their hands on the last ingredient".

"They already have it" Superman said quietly "Diana had translated it before you stole the scrolls, Blood of an Innocent…"

Batman staggered as if he had been struck, pieces falling into place, "Dick".

Ra's began to rise, making no move to grab his weapon, or seemed worried about the arrow the archer now had at ready. He laughed, wiping blood from his lip "Finally figured out what I intended to do with your son Detective?"

The heroes tensed and Batman was on him in an instant "You gave your word he would be freed" he growled.

"I am a man of my word Detective, he was going to be released after contributing his blood and persuading you to drink the waters with me" Ra's said with a growl of his own, unappreciative of his honor being called into question. "The ritual only requires a small offering of blood...though considering my daughters attitude towards the boy, will drain him of every last drop".

Flash looked as if he was about to panic "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Ra's cackled again, his eyes more wild as he pulled a controller from his robes, pushing the button before anyone could stop him. Superman lifted high in the air "What did you do?"

It was Batman that answered his voice grim "Starting the launch sequence on a series of missiles I was forced to help build". His friends looks at him stunned, each one knowing they would have done the same thing to protect their protégé if they had been in same position.

"Where are they going?" Green Arrow asked, still holding onto Red Arrow's arm protectively. Superman shook the older man for an answer, "He doesn't know!" the demon cackled "And if he stays to help you find out where…his son will surely die….and with no communications your colleagues are truly flying blind…" Unable to take it anymore Superman knocked Ra's unconscious again and dropped him on the floor like a rag doll.

"How many?" Green Arrow asked grimly, and to their surprise it was Roy that answered "Five" he said quickly "We were on guard duty where he kept the controls".

"Do you know the system well enough to either stop the launch or ascertain their targets" Batman asked quickly, feeling every second was precious. Talia would not wait for him long and Dick would feel the full brunt of her wrath.

Red Arrow nodded and Batman began to issue orders "Flash and Superman, stay with Red Arrow, help him in whatever way you can…worst case you can be ready to intercept. While he works get ahold of as many Leaguers as possible and have them on standby to intercept in as many major cities as we can cover. Same with the team. Green Arrow will follow me, however you will fall back until we can get a full grasp on the situation".

"No offense Bats, but shouldn't Supes or I head for the pits, we'll be able to get there a lot faster than you" Flash said as he secured Ra's, already feeling the Bat Glare upon him.

Batman shook his head now heading for the door, Superman gathering the immortals. "Talia wants me and there is no telling what she will do if someone else shows up…besides I need to be the one to end this once and for all".

Superman didn't look happy about it but knew better than to argue with the Dark Knight "That still doesn't get you there quickly".

"Talia didn't know about it, but Ra's set up a Zeta Tube to the location, that is where we came from just now. He needed me to program the console and it's completely separate from our network". Batman said, finally something going his way. Coming to a cross roads they stopped one last time "The control room is that way" Roy said looking to his mentor, Oliver clapping him on his shoulder and whispering something in the teens ear that made him smile.

Superman paused to look his friend in the eye "Good luck my friend".

Batman nodded "You too".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The desert sand burned her knees as Artemis was forced to kneel, arms bound behind her, between Queen Bee and Black Manta just outside the cavern that contained the pits. Inside Talia worked to prepare the pits, Robin her unwilling guest. Her stomach was in knots over what was to come. By now Batman will have known what happened and be on his way into the same trap, the question being has the League followed the activated beacon and would he let them come. The pair's men standing at attention behind them, ready to act should the League interfere.

"Are you sure he'll come?" Queen Bee asked, motioning one of her men forward with a parasol.

Manta had put his helmet on and the robotic voice answered "Kaulder'ahm is loyal to a fault, his lack of family growing up and betrayal by the man he saw as a father had made his relationship with…them…even more valuable".

Unable to help herself feeling the protective streak for her friend stirring "Just how long have you been stalking him?"

He laughed "Since the day Orin stole him from me" again the honesty catching her off guard. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew the former leader would be on his way here now.

"He will never give you what you really want" she said feeling there was little else she could do other that annoy them as much as possible. "Believe me I know, my father is a disgusting excuse for a human being too. And no matter what he does he will never truly be my father nor will I ever join him".

"Do not dare compare me to the filth that is your father" Manta warned the anger evident in his voice "And once he is at my side he will realize it was his destiny all along". Artemis had to bite back a laugh, his reasoning the same as Talia's for Batman loving her.

She returned her eyes to the horizon, withering in the sun's rays. She was rewarded a few minutes later when a black dot appeared on the horizon. "Oh Kaulder" She said sadly seeing the two flanking her stand up straighter in victory.

"Your Highness, as soon as it's in range scan the craft, ensure he has come alone" he said pulling a strip of fabric out, securing it in his prisoner's mouth. She glared at him before returning her attention to what she recognized as the approaching Bio Ship.

She opened her own mind stretching for any trace of Meghan on the ship, hoping to warn them if the others had indeed come. So when she felt the gentle touch of the Martians mind she had to fight to contain her shock.

_"__Artemis?" _Meghan's calm voice asked.

Artemis fought to stay neutral looking, not to tip them off _"Queen Bee is here, she's going to scan the Bio Ship, you guys have to turn back…"_

_"__Shhh" _Meghan soothed, the archer wanting to scream in frustration at how calm she was _"its okay, Kaulder is the only one on the ship right now. We don't have much time but we were following a clue from Batman when we got the call and were actually almost here…we were hidden and saw you arrive"._

_"__We? Please tell me the League is with you"._

Artemis could feel a small wave a sadness from her friend _"We were unable to reach them before departing and have been maintaining communications silence to be safe. I cannot reach Robin, he has shield his mind so well from Queen Bee even I can't break in. But when the time is right we will…"_

"What are you doing?" Queen Bee asked, snapping the link and causing Artemis to jump. With a start she realized that Kaulder was approaching, her lack of reaction must have drawn attention. Artemis looked away, focused on her friend, uttering a curse at the woman through the gag.

"Your Highness let her be" Manta said "I am going to need your services in a moment". She studied Artemis for a moment more "I believe we have additional company" she hissed focusing on the rocks and cliffs surrounding them. She couldn't sense anyone but now had little doubt the Martian was close.

"We get my son and then deal with any interference" he said as Kaulder approached, eyes on his team mate.

"Black Manta" the King said icily "It has been while".

"Too long, I see the apprentice has overtaken the master" he countered, hauling Artemis to her feet roughly. Kaulder let out a growl and held up his hands to prove he wasn't going for his weapons "I have come as you have asked, you will release her and Robin now".

"We never said Robin would be released…our associate has need for him yet" Manta said seeing his son tense up. "But yes, the girl will be released after you have opened your mind and submitted to my lovely ally here". As he spoke Queen Bee approached with a wicked smile, her dark eyes already boring into his.

Kaulder tensed up, feeling a fog begin to form in his mind. Artemis screaming and trying to shake the gag off. Seeing his hesitation Manta activated his own weapon in warning.

Kaulder offered a small smile to the archer, before returning the Queens gaze. Artemis could only watch as his eyes became distant, and his shoulders slumped. She felt the gag fall away and the bindings on her wrists get sliced away. "Kaulder'ahm?" Queen Bee questioned narrowing her eyes.

Manta looked confused his son was unmoving as Red Arrow had been when she had placed him in her trace "He is in your thrall" he said the queen holding up her hands to silence him.

"He is not" she said "there is already another presence protecting him". Manta looked around, using his helmet to scan the cliffs surrounding them. "Come out" he ordered "Whoever you are or I swear she will take her last breath right before your eyes".

There was silence for a few moments before Queen Bee gasped holding her head, dropping to her knees in pain. Her men raised their weapons, some running to her side "The brats are here! Kill them!" she hissed between clenched teeth. Manta raised his weapon ready to follow through on this threat when he was tackled roughly to the ground.

Kid Flash jumped up off of him and ran to Artemis's side "Boy did you take the wrong girl" he shot as he scooped her up and moved a safe distance from Manta's own men. Feeling he was far enough away he stopped and set her down. Making short work of her remaining bonds, she only took seconds to capture his lips in her own. He happily returned the kiss, oblivious to Meghan, Conner, and Kaulder fighting the Light and their men.

"Guys, really not the time" Conner shouted, taking one of Manta's men by the arm and swinging him like a bat into his unfortunate colleagues. Artemis blushed and pulled away, taking a moment to caress his face "I knew you were coming" she whispered.

"Always" He said pulling off the backpack he had been wearing, opening it to reveal her bow and a set of arrows. "Oh, am I happy to see you" she said taking the weapons with a hint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at Queen Bee battling Meghan and the recovering Manta. "Time for some payback…and we need to hurry Talia has everything she needs to jumpstart the pits and Robin is right in the middle of it".

"Of course he is" Kid Flash muttered half joking half petrified for his brother. The terror growing tenfold when the opening of the cave erupted in an explosion, sealing off the entrance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red Arrow's fingers flew over the keyboard as he pulled up the targets. Superman and Flash stood close to the door, ready to defend the young hero should any of the remaining shadows decide to attack. Most of the men having fled upon the Leagues arrival and subsequent take down of their leader.

"Any luck" Flash asked his foot tapping nervously, feeling a sense of déjà vu from that day in Luthor's Lab. Roy growled in frustration "Next time pick up the backup hacker on your way to a rescue mission" he shot back wishing Kid or Robin was here. Flash fell silent, feeling a twinge of regret for not at least letting the team know they had a lead. They had received two distress beacons within an hour from the same location, and those who had been gathered in the Batcave took off immediately. Deciding he had a few minutes he pulled out his phone, the only communication he had with his nephew with the main routes down, jaw dropping when he saw the number of messages he had missed.

Moving through the texts, seeing the times he looked at Superman with horror "They kids…"

Roy stopped working and Superman looked confused, Flash holding up the phone "They figured out the clue Bats left…they left hours ago".

"What!" Superman demanded pulling out his own device, finding messages from Superboy "Oh no, Manta made contact too…proposed and exchange Artemis for Kaulder…he's going to do it…"

Roy forced himself back to work, biting back most of the nasty remarks running ramped through his mind. "You mean to tell me that despite main communications being down, no one bothered to check their voicemail for the last few hours!" he shot followed by a curse and the system blocked his attempts to abort the attack again. Neither hero answered instead now trying to get their protégés on the line.

"Nothing" Superman said resisting the urge to crush the device in frustration "We need to go…"

Roy shook his head "No" he said the computer screen flashing red again, the timer to impact dwindling down "I'm not going to be able to stop this, you're going to need to go now and try to intercept at the targets…you're going to have to trust they can hold their own until Bats and GA gets there."

Resigned to help the greater good Superman came to his side, now seeing a map on the screen, the series of complicated code giving way to coordinates. "Metropolis" Superman groaning his city just could not catch a break, Roy shushing him "The Mountain, Star, Central, and…the Watchtower…how the hell did he find out about…never mind"

"Interesting, not all necessarily strategic targets" Flash said fixed on his own city, while a major city it shouldn't even been in Ra's sites for a while not with Gotham and DC unscathed.

Roy ran his hands through his hair "It's a message, all target Batman's closest allies, those who would be the first to come to his aid, and would be more than enough to keep the majority of the League occupied".

Superman nodded "The Watchtowers defenses will help to protect it. I'll get Diana to Star, the Lanterns can handle Central, Manhunter and Tornado will have to protect the Mountain, anyone they have managed to track down will hopefully be able to assist them. Roy, I need as close of a trajectory to the impact zone as you can give me".

The Archer nodded pulled up the specific targets for Superman to relay to the others. "What about us?" Flash asked knowing he wasn't any good taking out a missal that was already in the air. Superman had the phone up "Run" he said "get to the others, if Batman was too late and they drank…Diana!" turning away to speak with Woman.

Red Arrow got up gathering the Bow and Quiver of arrows he had taken from a fallen assassin "Why don't we just take the Zeta?" he asked already pulling up the coordinates Batman had used when he left. Flash smiled sheepishly "Or we could take the Zeta Tubes…" Superman looked up from his call only offering a thumbs up as Flash took off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin tried to contain his panic as he feverishly worked on the bindings, not caring if Talia and her men saw what he was doing. He was going to have to fight his way out one way or another, though the tight leather manacles weren't making things easy. The cavern glowed in the eerie green light that the pits gave off, casting Talia in a wicked light as she worked. Carefully adding the ingredients like Alfred would add spices to a soup.

"How far do you think you're going to get?" She asked now pulling out the priceless Jewel of Atlantis, pausing to admire its beauty one last time before dropping it in. And with a wave of her hand, two men seizing the boy, unhitching the chains from the wall, and dragging him to her side. Robin dug in his heels, struggling the whole way, Artemis was no longer there to keep him in line, his concern for her a driving force in his attempts to get away.

"I don't care, as long as it's away from you" he shot, the stench of the pits assaulting his nose as another ingredient was dropped in.

She watch the puff of smoke before caressing his face with her hand "You are about to be free from me forever" she said softly, sending chills up his spine. "Seal the entrance as soon as my Beloved arrives, it is time…are you ready my little Robin, you are after all a very important piece of this puzzle". He screamed in frustration and tried to pull away.

Talia and her men laughed, as she lead the way up to rock outcropping that hovered over the pits, the site causing Robin's legs to give way. She had set up rope on a pulley, suspended over the toxic substance. He had had this very nightmare countless times over the past few months, and here it was right before his eyes. "Hard to believe such a simple thing can frighten you so much…" she cooed, attaching the manacles to a hook, noting the look of shock on his face. "We have been watching you for a very long time, did you really think the manor was completely safe…that lovely heart to heart before your adoption, the night Bolton broke in, the night we took you…we saw and heard everything…."

Robin kicked wildly, landing a lucky shot to her lip as he was hoisted up, "You...will not get away with this…"

Wiping the blood from her lips she seized his face one last time as she moved positioned him over the edge, a dagger appearing from the folds of her dress "I already have" she said. Robin cried out as the blade sliced deep into his arm, blood pouring freely, and dripping into the pits below.

As soon as the blood dropped in the waters began to hiss and bubble, turning from green to angry red in a matter of seconds. The men cheered before falling into a reverent silence, bowing to their Mistress. She took in the site, she had realized her father's dream, and any moment now her own. "A new age is about to dawn" she said descending down to the water's edge, where an ancient podium had been carved into the rock, two golden goblets on top of it. "A new age where we will determine the fate of the planet and those who live on it".

The men cheered again as she continued "You have all sacrificed much and took an incredible risk in siding with me…and I assure you, you will all be rewarded handsomely for your bravery and loyalty".

More cheers echoed in the cavern, Robin feeling his stomach turn and the blood continued to flow in a steady stream, the young hero now worried she had cut him with a poisoned blade. "My Beloved is coming and with him at my side we will begin our new world" Talia shouted, taking the goblets and filling them with the churning liquid.

"You're mad" Robin shouted weakly, unsure if the shadows dancing near the top of the cave were real or imaginary. Hoping against hope Batman had arrived he went on the offensive "And only 2 glasses, I take it there is no room for your new friends in your world".

"No, there is not" Talia said also looking to the shadows now. "They did provide a marvelous distraction for your friends and the League to deal with…that is if father's rockets weren't enough. I know they planned on eliminating the archer once they had the King…"

"No! You said she wouldn't be harmed…" Robin started, struggling feebly in the restraints. Talia seemed to relish his reaction, dark eyes now glittering in the light. "I lied" she said "There is no room in my world for heroes either". As she spoke she brought the cup to her lips, ready to drink. The liquid was about to her lips when an arrow sailed through the air, spearing the goblet, and embedded it into the wall the cups contents spilling onto the ground below.

Talia spun to where the arrow had come from, the entire cave erupting in chaos, as she pressed a detonator. The cave shuddered from the force of the blast, dust billowing down the main tunnel from where she had sealed off the entrance. She looked to the weakened boy "He is here and your purpose has been served…time for you to die". Taking the dagger she had used to cut his arm, she threw it at the rope suspending the boy.

He cried out as the rope snapped, unable to see anything but the pits fast approaching as he fell.

To Be Continued…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So you get an extra long chapter here since won't be able to update for a few days. As always hope you are enjoying!

Batman dropped into a crouch as the light from the Zeta Tube faded, leaving the small cavern only lit by a few torches still burning from their visit earlier. Green Arrow slipping in step behind him and following his lead.

In the distance he could hear Robin cry out in pain, his heart constricting in his chest. "She's not going to make a production of it, is she?" Oliver said grimly as they took off into a run.

"She is far too smart for that" Batman said "She has watched and studied her father for years, learned from his and others mistakes…she won't play games". Rounding a bend they could see red light illuminating the end of the tunnel followed by men cheering. Holding up a hand for him to stop he peered into the cavern. Dick hanging helplessly over the pits, a nasty gash on his arm bleeding and Talia bringing a goblet to her lips. "Oliver!" he hissed, the archer in motion with an arrow before he could blink, his aim true and knocking it from her hands.

The scene before them erupted in chaos as an exposition rocked the cave. And in that horrible moment he realized what Talia was about to do. "Get her men" he ordered and was gone, a grappling hook from the belt Ra's had allowed him on missions. He leapt as it took hold, watching in horror as the line holding his son severed, Dick plunging towards the pits with a scream.

Batman willed the device to pull faster as he sailed through the air, his free arm wrapping around the small form, and his toes inches from the churning waters. Bracing himself he turned his body so he would take the full force of the impact as they slammed into the cave wall. Bruce hadn't been able to adjust the angle when he fired, fully focused on catching Robin.

Pain blossomed in his back without his armor to protect him, Dick shivering in his arms "Tati?" He questioned looking up, relief flooding his eyes as he saw who had caught him. Bruce gave him a brief embrace before addressing the cut on his arm "its okay, your safe now".

"I think the blade was laced with something…and I wouldn't call this safe" Dick said, wincing as Oliver took a hit. Bruce could only nod as he tore the sleeve from his shirt and used it to wrap the wound. Had either of them had their belts he could have administered a number of emergency treatments. He could only pray this would help until he could get Arrow over with his first aid kits.

Tying a tight knot, Robin tested his arm. "You stay back and out of site" Batman ordered, Robin giving him a doubtful look "Not a chance, you need me". The elder wanted to argue but even injured Robin could contribute.

"Batman!" Green Arrow shouted, wrestling on of the Assassins for control of his bow. The Dark Knight looking over to see Talia with the second goblet in hand ready to drink. "Be careful" he said running at her, unable to do much more than tackle her to the ground, the goblet once again falling away from her lips.

She let out a cry of frustration, before smiling as she found herself pinned by him. Her hands linked around his neck, as she offered a seductive smile "Beloved" she said now stroking his hair "I knew you would come".

Loathing her touch he rolled away, landing in a defensive crouch. "It's over Talia" he said "Your men are dwindling and you seem to have cut off your re-enforcements".

She ignored his words rising slowly, moving toward the goblet once again "This is my destiny Beloved, I have realized my father's plan and all I need is you at my side to see it come to full fruition". Batman shook his head, matching her step by step. Glancing he could see she was just steps from her goal "We shall see…how is your little Robin holding up over there, the blade was laced with an anti-coagulant so until he get some help that wound will keep bleeding until there is nothing left".

He knew she was baiting him but he couldn't resist the quick glance to ensure Robin was okay. Green Arrow had fought his way over and was doing his best to keep to keep then men at bay, Robin delivering a roundhouse kick to an assassin that was trying to grab him.

That one glance was all Talia needed and she launched herself forward, delivering a kick to his stomach before easily flipping away and grabbing the fallen goblet. Her men swarmed him seizing his arms tightly as he tried to throw them off.

Green Arrow leapt into the fray, firing arrows into the restraining arms before being tackled from behind, a hilt of a sword crashing against his skull, and falling to the same fate. "Enough!" Talia roared, the sounds of fighting ceased, Robin subdued as well. Green Arrow rose, angrily shoved the blade that was poised at his throat away, wrapping his arms around the panting Robin, blood already seeping through the makeshift bandage. The assassin tried to place the sword at his throat again, this time he slapped it away with a hiss "Try that again and I swear I will take off your arm", pulling a small vial from a pocket and pouring its contents over Robins cut. He winced but was relieved to see the liquid had finally stopped the bleeding.

"That's better" Talia said smoothing her dress as she stood at the water's edge once again.

"Don't" Batman said struggling "you don't know what it will do to you". He had listened intently to Ra's as he had talked of the pits, gleaning what he could from the items he had stolen. "They pits in their natural state are toxic to one's soul…what you have done to it, they could destroy you".

She looked at the waters "Father did his research, he would never do anything that would comprise his power and immortality". With one last smile she brought the cup to her lips and drank. For moments nothing happened, those in the cave holding their breath. The silence shattering when the cup slipped from her hands and her head back letting out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the cavern. Her men moved to reach her before a dark red light enveloped her body and she was lifted into the air.

Robin watched in horror as she writhed a few feet off the ground, feeling Oliver take an involuntary step back and tighten his grip. The light erupted into a blinding flash and the screams stopped as she dropped to the ground where she lay unmoving.

More of her men tentatively took a step towards her, one getting close enough to speak "Mistress Talia?" he questioned. When there was no response he looked to his counterparts, eyes settling on Batman. "You" he said pointing at him "wake the Mistress".

The arms restraining him fell away as he was roughly shoved forward. He stood frozen, having no intention of complying with their demands, instead focusing on getting everyone to the Zeta Tube and out of there until they could get re enforcements. Seeing his defiance the self-appointed leader cleared his throat loudly, swords now placed firmly at Green Arrow's throat "Do it or the archer dies and we force the waters down the boy's throat".

His colleague shot him a look, subtly shaking his head, though he knew he didn't have a choice. Carefully he knelt by Talia's unmoving form, rolling her onto her back, dark hair sporting a white streak like her fathers, while blood trickled from her nose and mouth. "She breaths" he said loud enough for the men to hear, hoping to put them at a little ease.

"Wake her"

Heaving a heavy sigh Bruce gently stroked her face "Talia" he said gently. She did not stir, "No!" Green Arrow cried as Robin was yanked away, the masked men taking him to the water's edge. Robin struggled as well, but the blood loss had started to take its toll.

"I'm trying" Batman shouted, the leader looking him directly in the eye "Try harder".

Turning back to her he leaned down, whispering in her ear something he knew she had longed to hear "Beloved….you need to come back to me". Her body shuttered violently and without warning she sat up, eyes wide, her once dark pupils laced with red. Batman fell back as she stood looking around the cavern, breathing heavily before throwing her head back in a maniacal cackle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaulder circled his opponent carefully, his water bearer out in the form of swords as Black Manta moved just inches from their reach. His men were allowing to two to battle unhindered, having their own hands full with the rest of the team.

"Kaulder'ahm we should not be fighting" Manta said earning a slash from Kaulder's sword in response.

"You have threatened my Kingdom and my friends…no my family. I do believe we should be" he said calmly. Manta laughed "Family? You call this sorry group your family. You have far too much potential to be burdened by the likes of them. Besides your real family is still out there". Kaulder narrowed his eyes but did not react, allowing the villain to monologue as he loved to do back in Atlantis.

"Did the traitor ever tell you about your real father?" Manta pressed again disappointed from the lack of reaction. "That he is alive, well, and wants you at his side".

"My father is dead, and has been for years"

Manta risked a step forward "No, he is alive. You have been lied too" pulling off his helmet to show his face "Kaulder, I am your father". Again Aqualad didn't reply, Manta having expected him to at the very least lash out, instead he stood calmly before him.

The young King rose up, readying himself to attack "I know" he said simply before launching himself forward in a furious attack. Manta was barely able to get his armored arm up to block the blade before it hit. The villain was stunned trying to fend off the attacks, finally gathering himself enough to kick Aqualad away.

"You knew?" He demanded unsure why tears were forming in his own eyes.

Kaulder attacked again this time with more ferocity "Queen Mera and Batman informed me shortly after Aquaman's fall, having found out in one of his journal entries. As far as I am concerned, you are dead to me. Your atrocities in the name of power cannot be forgiven and this" he said gesturing to his fighting friends "is my family now".

"Right back at you buddy" Kid Flash called from a few feet away where he was running circles around a pair of Manta's men.

Manta dropped to the ground and tried to sweep Aqualad's feet from under him, a tactic he easily avoided. Kaulder swung bearers around, switching from swords to the hammer he favored, catching Manta on the side of his now unprotected head, dropping him to the ground. He lay in the sand, vision blurred looking to his son as he approached "I would have made you great" he said weakly "but if you insist on following this foolish path you must be eliminated".

A knife appeared in Manta's hands, moving faster than Kaulder would have thought possible in his condition plunged the knife at his chest. Manta's body went rigid and electricity arced through body, before falling into the sand, an arrow protruding from his back. Artemis stood behind him, bow still up, a satisfied smirk on her face "Use me as bait…" she muttered before turning her attention to Queen Bee's remaining men.

The Queen had fallen back, allowing her men to protect her while she desperately looked for a means of escape, the vehicles they had used to get there now sealed in the cave. She watched as Black Manta fell knowing she was about to lose. "Cover me" she ordered two of her nearby men, setting her sites on the boys, she just needed one of them in her thrall. She reached to the boys minds, their concentration on the flight lowering their defenses.

She began to work her magic, taking hold, watching with pleasure as the attacks became weaker. Superboys stumbled, the haze invading his mind quickly "Meghan" he gasped dropping to his knees holding his head trying too late to force her out.

Meghan dispatched her opponent with a wave of her hand, "She has Superboy" she cried as Artemis arrived at her side "Wally too" she said grimly flipping away from Kaulder's reach. The two shared a look, silently communicating what to do next.

Artemis gave a quick nod, pulling an arrow from her quiver and shooting it directly into the ground. Dark smoke billowed from the head, hiding the girls as it spread across the battle field. "Find them my pets!" Queen Bee screeched. Blinded by the smoke.

Meghan cloaked herself and took to the air, well out her friends reach, searching for Queen Bee. Artemis notched another arrow, this time one of the foam arrows, and dropped to a crouch waiting for someone to come at her. The heaving footsteps of Superboys charge came first. She made no indication that she had heard him until he was feet from her, as she spun and fired, the arrow exploding near his ankles, stopping him feet from her. He howled with rage clawing at the substance. She knew he would be able to break out of it, but hopefully not before Meghan could take care of the queen.

Before she could move she was tackled hard to the ground, hitting the burning sand with a cry as it burned the exposed skin. Kid Flash was on top of her, eyes cold and distant his hands closing around her throat. At that moment she was immensely thankful how much Canary had them train against each other and that her new mentor was a very accomplished martial artist.

"Sorry Baywatch" She muttered throwing her legs back and latching them around Kids head and yanking him off of her and throwing him away, by some stroke of luck into the approaching Kaulder. _I can't hold them off much longer _she cried to Meghan mentally as she readied for their next attack.

The Martian didn't respond, instead focused on the woman before her. "So sad, the little Martian isn't strong enough to protect her friends" she mocked, ready for the girl's assault.

"What is sad is that you have to force others to do your bidding, always using your talents against others. Look around, your men are done, your plan has failed. So release my friends now or suffer the consequences".

Queen Bee laughed "You! How are you going to hurt me, my mind is far stronger…" freezing as Miss Martians eyes glowed green. The royal grabbed her head gasping, the boys mimicking her actions. Artemis glanced over hopeful.

Meghan's eyes glowed brighter and she rose off the ground hands out at her sides. "The reason I can beat you" she said calmly "It's I have something to fight for". With that a force erupted from the telepath, hitting the Queen full force, blasting her back, and leaving her in an unconscious heap on the ground.

The sounds of fighting silence and an eerie calm descended over the desert. Bodies littering the ground while Meghan and Artemis tried to catch their breath. "Where did that come from?" Artemis said as she moved to Wally's side, gently shaking him awake.

Green eyes blurrily opened a smile appearing to see her worried face hovering over him, the sunshine creating a halo behind her. Meghan was using her powers to remove the foam around Superboys legs. "Proper motivation" she replied, wrapping her arms around Conner. He reciprocated and was whispering something only she could hear in his ears.

Kaulder looked at his father before turning his attention to the collapsed entrance of the cave, drawing his water bearers in the form of a hammer "We are still no done" he said taking the first swing "Robin will no doubt require assistance".

Superboy joined him in pounding away at the rocks "I just hope we're not too late".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Talia's cackles echoed throughout the cavern, everyone taking a step back, many of her men bowing in reverence. Their reactions causing her to cackle louder as her feet touch back down. She set her sights on Batman "Beloved" she said her voice loud and ominous, as if another force was in her body. Batman stood tall motioning the approaching Robin away.

"Talia" he returned calmly.

Red rimmed eyes focused on him her lips curling into a smile "You called me Beloved" she said circling around him, hands caressing his chest as she moved. "I did" he said. Green Arrow was moving as well, step by step making his way to Robin.

"I knew you still loved me" she said seeming to ignore everyone else in the room. She completed her circle, now facing him gently removing his mask so she could look him in the eye. He didn't resist, not wanting to provoke her until he knew the full extent of her newly acquired powers. "Now, we can be together as we build our new world…no one…not even my father will be able to stop us".

"And what does this new world look like?" he asked.

"Paradise" she said wrapping his arms around his neck "No League, no Light, the vermin that is most of the human race a mere memory, just you and me starting a new royal bloodline. You see proof of the gifts the pits have given to me and now the time has come for you to partake of the waters as well".

Offering a small smile he gently caressed her face "You know I can't do that" he said his voice hard "You know more than anyone that I must stop you…Arrow now!" Shoving her away as Green Arrow withdrew three arrows from his quiver, firing all three in rapid succession. They were meant to incapacitate and were usually enough to take down someone the likes of Bane. Talia hissed and with a wave of her hand they fell from the air, a smile forming on her face "Now that…will come in handy" she said.

Oliver recovered from the shock, and moved to fire again only to have another wave of her hand send him crashing into the wall of the cave.

Robin felt his stomach turn, the guilt that this was once again his fault bubbling to the surface. Talia rounded on his father again, using her newly found power to force him against the cave wall. Batman struggled to get free of the unseen force. "No" he cried, picking up a sword from a fallen assassin, running at her, determined to protect his father.

Talia brushed him away as if he were a fly, a second wave sending Oliver back again "Now Beloved" she said now with a fair amount of venom in her voice "the time has come for you to join me…last chance to do it willingly.". Batman struggled futilely "Never".

"Suite yourself" she said grabbing his face in her hands. Robin cried out again, pulling himself up and running at her, this time an assassin easily wrapping him up in his arms, as he struggled "No, let go! Leave him alone!"

Batman struggled as well, ready to make the assassin pay dearly for manhandling his son. Talia dug her nails in, her dark eyes boring into him, his entire body tingling. Unwillingly his eyes locked with hers as he desperately tried to figure out what power she was wielding. It wasn't telepathic since his mental barriers weren't holding her back in the slightest.

"This is ancient magic not telepathy" she purred sensing his thoughts as his eyes grew distant and struggles slowly ceased, Robin screams growing more frantic. Green Arrow wearily pulled himself up again, shakily firing another set of arrows in her direction. Again, they were swatted away "I would stop doing that if I were you" she warned, Bruce eyes beginning to grow red. Oliver moved to defy her, knowing if they didn't stop her now things would only get worse, but a slight flash light from the corridor they had come from caught his attention.

"Fight it!" Robin screamed, for the briefest of moments the light enveloping his father's fading. Catching it he continued "Tati fight her…for me!"

Talia also sensed the change "Silence him" she ordered the assassins hand drowning his cries. At his silence Batman succumbed once more. Talia released her hold, the Dark Knight remaining in place, the light in his eyes fading "Beloved" she said now needing to test what she had done "Kiss me".

Green Arrow couldn't help himself "You have got to be kidding me, all of that and you just wanted him as your…" he yelled stopping when he remembered Robin was still in the room. Batman obeyed instantly, roughly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a savage kiss. Talia felt the thrill of his touch coarse through her body, heightened by her new powers, instantly leaving her wanting more. Muffled screaming reached her ears and she reluctantly pulled away, reminded of the loose ends that were still there.

Panting she ran her fingers over his lips "A test Mr. Queen" she said "If he would do that…he will surely do this…" whispering in Batman's ear. The Dark Knight went rigid and set his eyes on the Star City hero. The look sent shivers up Oliver's spine as he stood and faced his friend "Fight it my friend…please…if not for me for Richard…"

Batman was fast, snapping Oliver's arm before anyone could prepare, his scream of agony echoing with everyone else's. Robin's face now red with tears. "Well done" Talia praised waiving him back to her side. Oliver falling to the ground cradling the broken appendage, breathing heavily.

Talia caressed his face as he returned "Now you must drink the waters, that way no one will be able to stop us".

Batman again obeyed, gathering up the goblet and moving towards the water's edge. And for the second time that night an arrow sailed through the cavern, catching the assassin holding Robin in the shoulder. The young acrobat was moving in an instant leaping up and out of his captors hold, landing gracefully behind him. Green Arrow followed where the arrow had come from, to see Roy standing on a ledge high in the cavern, now taking aim and a second assassin coming up behind the Boy Wonder.

"We can't let him drink" Oliver said leaping up and using his bow in his good arm to attack. Talia rose up setting her sites on Red Arrow, Oliver feeling as if time was standing still. If he fell, there was no way he could avoid falling into the pits. Despite his injury he tried to ready an arrow, the waves of pain seeming to spread through his entire body. The arrow slipped from his numb fingers when another one sailed past his head catching Talia in the leg. She screamed, reaching down to pull it out only to have it erupt in electricity. She fell to the ground, twitching but still conscious, the dark aura around her turning blood red in her rage "Drink now Beloved, let the waters corrupt your soul". Flash choose that moment to appear dropping the bow he had just shot and wrapping ropes around her stunned form "I was aiming for her head" he said as he ran at Bruce intent on snatching the goblet away. Batman was ready, driving his fist into the speedster's stomach and forcing him back.

"Roy get down" Oliver shouted as Red Arrow realized the precarious position he was in, shooting a line down and landing at his mentors side.

"No" Robin screamed again reaching his father's side careful to keep out of Talia's reach, sure that the ropes would not hold once she recovered from the electrical arrow. "Tati don't drink" he pleaded, the cup slowing but still moving towards his lips. Batman clearly fighting an internal battle.

Robin tore off his mask, allowing his tear filled eyes to shimmer in the torch light "You promised…remember…you would never let anyone take you from me in body nor in mind…you promised…please Tati remember…"

A surge of power erupted from Talia the rope falling away, she threw Flash and the Arrows against the walls once more before seizing Dick by the throat and holding him in the air. "He is mine now" she said "and it's time to die little Robin".

She moved to throw him into the water, when she felt an overwhelming burning sensation on her arms and the side of her face. Screeching she dropped the boy, trying to wipe the burning liquid away, only succeeding in blistering her hands as well. Robin crawled away, enveloped into the waiting arms his father, the now empty goblet on the ground.

Batman quickly backed away, sweat running down his brow until he was with the League. "Thank you" he whispered in Dick's ear before pulling the boy behind him, Green Arrow and Flash now at his side ready to fight. The remaining assassins looked between their writhing Mistress and the united League members. Though they outnumbered them they did not have the skills to take them on, especially with the arrival of the Meta human. "I would surrender, now" Flash said with no hint of the humor that usually laced his voice.

"I am your Mistress" Talia said turning around, horrific burns lacing her arm and the side of her face "and you obey me…" As she continued to rant Batman talked, his voice barely above a whisper "I need you to fire as many of your explosive arrows as you can into the pits, the waters seem to hurt her and with any luck it will ruin the spell so no one else can follow in her footsteps. Flash and I will run interference…whatever you do, do not let the waters touch you"

"…And if I can't have you no one can!" Talia yelled finishing her rant.

"Wow, really Talia" Robin shot "going with the cliché if I can't have you no one can" taking it upon himself to distract her long enough for the others to make their move. Batman wanted to tell him to stop, that her fuse with him was short enough, but they needed every advantage they could get. "How does it feel?" Robin continued to challenge as Roy and Oliver notched their arrows, the elder breathing heavily through the pain and Flash readied himself to move "To know that he loves me more than you! What did you call me…right Gypsy filth…has a higher rank in his heart to you, his Beloved".

Her eyes glowed red, emotions raging and not allowing her to take control of anyone. "And with all your great new powers you have tried and failed how many times to kill me today? You have and will continue to fail, your father knew you couldn't do this, that is why he…"

"Now!" Batman yelled and everyone one was in motion, getting the men out of the way so that the archers could fire. They fired everything they had in rapid succession, Talia unable to catch them all in her rage. They landed in the churning waters and exploded, sending more of the water onto her. She screamed again as the drops burned.

The waters settled for a few moments, before churning even more violently than before. The cave began to shudder and boulders falling form the ceiling, one right over the entrance to the Zeta Tube. Flash looked beyond his opponent with wide eyes "Something tells me we need to get out of here now!"

"Everyone out!" Batman yelled waiving everyone out the main tunnel.

"No!" Talia screamed frustrated she could no longer control her emotions or new powers. The waters behind her now bubbling over the edge before exploding up into a massive wall of water.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay! But this is it, final chapter of the trilogy.

The group tore down the hall, leaving her screaming in their wake, her men desperate to keep up. "Entrance should be right ahead" Batman called keeping close eye on Robin, worried the blood loss would catch up with him at many moment. Flash kept pace, knowing he could easily run ahead but wanted to stay with his friends, not one to leave them behind.

"I only see a little light" Roy said glancing back, yelping has he crashed into Kid Flash who was running up the tunnel.

"Uncle B! Roy! Rob! Boy are we glad…" he cried happily his uncle hauling him up and disentangling him from the archer, the wall of water now closing in. "Whoa"

_Miss M get everyone back, now! And get the Bio Ship by the door…ready to go. _He thought as the approached the small hole they had managed to make, Wally having run in to scout out the situation before the others came in. The adults ushered the kids through the small opening first, it barely large enough to accommodate Superboy before filtering out themselves.

They emerged into the desert sun the light blinding after being in the darkness of the cave for hours. The team guided them onto the ship, not sure why they were running but anything that had that many Leaguers in a full on sprint was good enough reason for them. Batman was last out leaping onto the ramp "Take off!" he roared, the Martian obeying, pulling away just as the water began to gush out of the small opening. The pressure eventually building to the point where the rocks were blasted free.

The group sat panting, boarding ramp still open, watching as the desert sands quickly devoured the waters, leaving little trace it had been there within minutes. Robin crawled to his father, throwing his arms around him, the elder wrapping his small frame up immediately. "Is it over?" Robin asked quietly not caring how childish he looked at the moment. "It's over" Batman said kissing the top of his head "it's over".

Robin didn't need to worry about looking childish, Roy and Artemis having similar reunion with their mentor as well, Oliver inspecting every inch of his ward before pulling him into a one armed bone crushing hug. Artemis pulled back wincing at the deep purple bruise on his arm, the break obvious just by looking at it.

Kaulder stepped up, hating to interrupt the reunions but knowing they still needed orders. "We have Queen Bee, Black Manta, and a number of their men unconscious down in the hold. "Where should we take them?" he asked.

Batman sighed settled against the bulkhead, Robin still huddled against his chest "With the Zeta's down let's do the Mountain…was Superman and the others able to intercept the missiles?"

Conner held up his phone, having turned it just moments before "Yes, all were destroyed before doing any damage". Bruce felt the last of his tension slipping away, relieved Dick wouldn't have that burden upon him. "Tell him to regroup at the Mountain…we'll explain everything there".

Superboy was about to convey the message when Robin finally pulled away, settling in next to his father "Can you ask him to pick up Agent A on his way there? He's probably worried sick…and Catwoman". The clone nodded before turning away again, Wally snorting something along the lines of Catwoman clawing his eyes out for not listening to her before Artemis silenced him with a nudge.

Flash appeared with the first aid kit, Aqualad helping to pull out supplies, a vial of sedative and needle the first thing they brought out. Dick tensed at the site of it, unwanted memories rushing forward, a gentle touch from Bruce helping him to relax. "My friend you look exhausted…please allow me". Robin wasn't able to answer Bruce holding his own arm out first "Both of us if you don't mind".

The young King nodded, his heart breaking and sweet moment. Batman's weariness a testament to the ordeal they had just survived. "I will wake you when we return". The Dark Knight nodded gratefully after accepting the injection, Dick resting his head on his chest, out within moments of the sedative going in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_One Month Later…._

Artemis stood on the roof of her building, the lights from downtown Gotham shimmering in the moonlight. It was a rare, clear night and she was enjoying the view while it lasted. A cool breeze starting up causing her to close her jacket around her tighter.

"Who knew this dump had such a nice view" a familiar voice said, Artemis smiling softly having heard them arrive.

"I know right" She said turning, coming face to face with her sister. It had been awhile since she had seen her sister not in uniform or masked and had almost forgotten what she looked like in civilian clothes. "Mom said you wanted to talk" she said getting right down to business, having another engagement she was anxious to get too

Artemis approached, keeping a safe distance as to not start anything, fiddling absently with her necklace. "I just wanted to say thank you" she said meeting her sisters dark eyes "Thank you for helping us to get in…though the plan basically went to hell…if we hadn't been there Talia and her Ra's would have succeeded".

"I heard…" Cheshire said her voice now oddly serious "I also heard you got caught…what they threatened to do to you to get Zippy to cooperate. Nothing happened right? Those creeps didn't lay a hand on you because if they did I have a new sigh I've been dying to try out.

Artemis was surprised by her sisters concern but was touched all the same. "No, they didn't lay a hand on me" she assured, just cut away the uniform and scared the living daylights out of Wally". Cheshire studied her, looking for any sign of deception, and still considering tracking Black Manta to wherever the League was hiding him. Goody two shoes or no, no one laid a hand her sister and lived to tell about it.

"Arrow, the kid you went in after, they okay too?"

For the second time in as many minutes her sister had managed to surprise her, Jade having no loyalty to either Roy or Dick. "Yes, both fine and back with now even more overbearing and paranoid guardians than before. How about you, are you okay? If anyone really starts digging it won't take much to find out how we got in".

Jade smiled a sly smile "Don't worry about me sis, I'm more than capable of covering my tracks. The Assassins are in complete disarray anyway. Ra's in League custody and Talia missing in action. There is a power vacuum that no one is able to fill. As for me, your dear mentor has given me enough money to go and hide on my own little island for a bit…you and mom are welcome anytime…provided the boy toy doesn't come along".

Artemis knew it would be ages before Wally was okay with her going into the field again, let alone off to a private island with her assassin sister. "I just might to take you up on that someday, but for now I'd like for things to get back to normal around here. But again, thank you for everything, you risked a lot helping us".

Jade just nodded and gave her sister a brief hug "Just because you're a goody two shoes now doesn't change that you are my sister. What you did was very brave and I'm proud of you…and glad you are safe..." Seeming to come to her senses the mask of an assassin slipped back over her features and she pulled away. "Now all this mushy stuff is all well and good but if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend too".

Artemis let her go, watching as she jumped off to the roof and disappeared into the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oliver couldn't help himself as he crept down the hall. Bare feet tread carefully, avoiding the boards he knew would creek until he found himself outside of his wards room. Though a month had passed since Batman and Robin's rescue he was still plagued by nightmares of what could have gone wrong during his stint undercover.

Needing assurance that he was there and okay he cracked the door slightly, as always relieved to see his slumbering form. There he stayed for a few moments before closing it again. He moved to slip down the hall again, taking a moment to adjust his arm still in a sling from the break. Bruce had been horrified to find he had caused the injury, despite knowing he was far from in control of himself when he did it.

"I saw that" Dinah said emerging from their bedroom tying her robe and folding her arms, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Keep that up and I'll start calling you Daddy Arrow" she teased. He smirked, knowing that he had steadily become just as protective of Roy as Bruce had of Richard over the last year.

"You know I think it's time" she said taking him by his good arm and leading him to the study. "For what?" He asked surprised when she moved to the hidden safe above his fireplace mantle.

She entered the code and pulled out something he was sure he had kept hidden from everyone. The folder in her hands, only waiting for two signatures, two simple signatures and Roy Harper would become Roy Queen. "How did you know?" he asked settling in on the couch, motioning for her to sit next to him.

She complied as she opened the folders contents "How to you think?"

"That blasted Bat!" he said wondering if there was anything anyone in the League did without Bruce knowing. She laughed and patted his leg "Close, try Robin, he came across it when he was checking our personal communications for anything Ra's and the Light may have been using to track us. Don't worry he hasn't said anything to Roy, but told me to get your rear in gear and do it already".

Oliver studied the page, thinking back to just how far they had come in the last year, going from the point of barely speaking to family. "Part of me doesn't see the point, he's 18 and an adult it hardly matters now".

She looked as if she was going to hit him "Don't you dare say that" she said "This is validation of his place with you…with us…he is your son in every sense of the word, might as well make it official".

Oliver sighed studying the paper. As always, she was right, Roy deserved to know and be known officially for what he was, his son. And without another second of hesitation he picked up a pen and signed his name. Dinah kissed him on the cheek when a voice caused them both to jump "Then I guess you just need one more signature".

Turning they saw Roy, leaning against the door frame tears in his eyes and a smile on his face "And I might add it's about time!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce sat in his study, despite the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, studying the photos of what was left of the Lazarus Cave. After securing the prisoners and resting Batman had returned to the site with the League to look for evidence before sealing if off once and for all.

The cave itself had been nearly destroyed, the pits now full of rocks debris, rendering the waters useless. The waters themselves seem to have claimed any assassins that had been in its path as well as Talia, as they never located any bodies or evidence anyone had survived.

Ra's and Savage were secure at the Watchtower while the League prepared for them to join Aquaman in one of the Lantern containment facilities. Though weakened he had far too many allies to put them in any prison on the earth.

"I think it's time you gave it up for the night" Dick said entering the study. He had adjusted well upon returning home, some of the nightmares that had been plaguing him for years seeming to abate with the capture of Ra's and Talia's apparent death. "I saw the cave, there is no way she survived that….and if by some miracle she did I think she would have hunted us down by now".

Bruce had to agree and relented, shoving the pictures away "What are you doing up?" he asked as his paternal side took over. Dick smiled "Its morning Tati, I'm up for my workout". No matter how many times he heard it Bruce never got tired of being called that "So that means you were up all night again".

Now Bruce groaned, he had a number of meetings today and Selina would have his head if he cancelled lunch one more time on her…though she would also have his head when she saw the bags under his eyes. At least he was in better standing than Superman, his dismissal of Bruce's clue the day he attacked was still a rather sore spot with her.

Dick came over and looked his father right in the eyes, "I need you to accept that it's over" he said "You're not doing me or anyone else any good chasing ghosts". Bruce sighed "I know Dickie Bird but if we missed something, if she comes back…"

The younger silenced him "They already took a few months of our lives and I refuse to give them another second. I have accepted that there will always be big baddies out there we need to stop, but that's it, we will stop them, together".

That hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. Despite his incarceration he was continuing to let Ra's control him, let him get into his head. With that he gathered the pictures and without giving them a second look tossed them into the fire before gathering Dick into a hug. The boy gratefully returned it "Together, my son".

The End

A/N: Well that's it! End of my trilogy! Thank you to everyone who has been along for the ride. At this time I don't have any plans to continue to the series but do realize that there are still plenty of avenues to explore. Who knows, inspiration could strike again. If anyone is interested in adding to the series with a story of their own feel free to message me and let me know. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
